Elenna
by Elindil
Summary: Historia młodej elfki z plemienia Noldorów mieszkającej w Amanie. Bez zbytecznego angstu i ze śladową ilością kanonicznych elfickich bohaterów, za to z dużą obecnością Valarów. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Czytelniku, to opowiadanie jest dość specyficzne.  
Po pierwsze jest to slash, zawiera yuri i yaoi - jeśli nie lubisz takich rzeczy, nie czytaj.  
Po drugie, jeśli szukasz gorzkiego i mrocznego klimatu z Silmarillionu lub opowieści o bezowocnych zwycięstwach, wspaniałych wojownikach, ludziach naznaczonych przez los i temu podobnych tego tutaj nie znajdziesz. Aman przed wypuszczeniem na wolność Melkora był najbardziej spokojnym, szczęśliwym i bezpiecznym miejscem na Ardzie i wierzę, że tak jest nadal. Musisz wybaczyć głównej bohaterce jej niezwykłość - opowieści nieczęsto poświęca się zwyczajnym osobom, zwłaszcza kiedy jest się Noldorem ;).

***

_Wygląd Valarów_

**Varda** miała czarne pofalowane włosy do pasa ze srebrnymi iskierkami jakby je posypała gwiezdnym pyłem (na niektórych pasmach jej włosów było tych iskierek nieco więcej), jasną niby śnieg cerę oraz oczy ciemnoniebieskie jak wieczorne niebo. Sprawiała wrażenie zarazem chłodnej i niezwykle ognistej. Czasami objawiała się jako czyste światło.

**Manwë** podobnie jak Varda miał czarne włosy tylko jedynie do ramion, oczy również niebieskie ale jaśniejsze od oczu Pani, równie jasną cerę, łagodne spojrzenie, przeważnie okryty był niebieskimi szatami. Pojawia się jednak również jako obłok albo olbrzymi orzeł.

**Aulë** w swej widzialnej postaci zwykł mieć brązowe włosy i szare oczy przy jasnej cerze, a kiedy Valarowie walczyli z Morgothem przywdziewał hełm.

**Yavanna** nosiła mocno pofalowane ciemnoblond włosy, często zaplecione w warkocz, oczy miała bursztynowe a szaty przeważnie zielone. Pojawiała się również jako wielkie drzewo albo jako wir z zielonych liści, zamieniający się w wysoką kobietę.

***

Z kronik Pengolodha

_[...]Maitaru to niezwykle uzdolnieni i obdarzeni wielką mocą śpiewu albo też innej sztuki artyści, żyjący w parach. Nie mając dzieci (a nie mają ich z powodu tego, że maitaru zostają zawsze elfowie żyjący w parach jednopłciowych), całą swoją moc mogą poświęcić na tworzenie. __Jest tak również dlatego, że sięganie do tych motywów nie jest możliwe dla jednej tylko osoby, a i pary chcące to uczynić muszą nieustannie podtrzymywać połączenie między sobą, czego elfowie żyjący w złotych związkach, „związkach dzieci" nie zwykli czynić. __  
Potrafią połączyć się w jedno i sięgają wtedy w głębiny czasu i przestrzeni w poszukiwaniu Pierwszych Motywów, czego nikt inny tak jak oni robić nie potrafi, ich sztuka jest dzięki temu pełna światła i miłości nie do doścignięcia. __Chóry złożone z maitaru uświetniają zawsze valarskie festyny, a ci spośród nich, którzy wywodzą się z Vanyarów cieszą się szczególną opieką Manwëgo i Vardy.__  
Wszyscy, którzy całą swoją wiedzę o nas i naszych zwyczajach czerpią z ludzkich zapisków, nie wiedzą nic o maitaru i ich wspaniałej, uświęconej sztuce. Ludzie, ku swemu nieszczęściu, w pierwszym okresie po Przebudzeniu byli pod wpływem Morgotha.__ On to, oprócz innych rzeczy, zaszczepił im nienawiść (wynikającą ze strachu) i potępienie (aby móc usprawiedliwić nienawiść) dla maitaru, a także zwykłych naszych par jednej płci. Uczynił tak, bo obawiał się śpiewaków, którzy posiadają dar czytania w duszach nawet istot wyższych od nich samych. Intencje widzą w kolorach i niewielu potrafi cokolwiek przed nimi ukryć.  
Poza tym, Melkor szczególnie nienawidził wszystkich wiążących się ze swoją płcią ze względu na Vardę, która odrzuciła go na samym początku czasu.__  
Nie wszyscy Atani ulegli jego wpływowi, ale jak wiadomo, dających posłuch czarnym słowom była większość. W późniejszych czasach, choć inne elementy jego wpływu u części plemion zniknęły, kiedy zetknęli się z Quendimi, ten akurat fragment skażonej wiedzy Atani bardzo sobie upodobali i przesiąkli nim tak, że zapomnieli, od kogo pochodzi. Dlatego nie ma w ich zapisach o artystach ani słowa, poza niejasnymi wzmiankami o rzeczach dziejących się „w cieniu".__  
Nieprzyjaciel zdołał tak bardzo „zohydzić" obraz maitaru w oczach ludzi, że uwierzyli oni w jego własną definicję zła. Od tamtej pory Następcy Quendich na zawsze już pomieszali to, co faktycznie było złe, z tym, co za takie uznali dzięki podszeptom Morgotha. Nieszczęśliwy los spotkał Atanich, którzy sami byli jak elficcy maitaru. W tamtych okrutnych czasach znikali bez śladu lub ginęli, często nawet z rąk współplemieńców. __Ci, którzy mieli więcej szczęścia, znaleźli schronienie pośród elfów. Dopiero dzięki nim poznali prawdziwą wiedzę o maitaru i z czasem zaistniała ona wśród ludzi. Jednak, jako że wpływ Nieprzyjaciela był silniejszy, żyli oni w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie i wielu z tych, którzy odkrywali w sobie ten dar Eru, uważało go za przekleństwo i przyczynę cierpienia, jakie zadawali im ich bracia.__  
Mniemam, że jedynym lekiem na zatrute ciemnością umysły byłby właśnie kontakt z uświęconą sztuką maitaru, która, oprócz wszelkich innych właściwości, ma moc rozjaśniania umysłu i leczenia ran w duszach tych, którzy zbyt długo przebywali poza najdalszym Zachodem.  
__Na nieszczęście, jest to jedyne lekarstwo, które ze względu na ich przeznaczenie, jest dla nich niedostępne.[...]_

_*** _

„_Nie ma złych melodii w falach głębokiej muzyki niebios..."_

I.

_Święto Żniw_

Dzień jest piękny, jak zresztą każdy inny tutaj. W Amanie, Błogosławionej Krainie, nie ma niepogody. Miękkie złote światło Laurelinu pada na rozstawione stoły, na zgromadzonych elfów i Możnych.  
Valarowie siedzą na przygotowanym dla nich podwyższeniu, w tłumie elfów gwar prowadzonych rozmów to wznosi się to opada, kiedy często przez dłuższy czas nie widzący się ze sobą znajomi wymieniają się różnymi opowieściami i nowinami.  
Oto Elemmire, śpiewak z Vanyarów podniósł dłonie i otworzył usta, wszyscy w jednej chwili zamilkli. Pieśń popłynęła a przed oczami zgromadzonych zaczęły się pojawiać różne urzekająco piękne i wyczekiwane obrazy z Dawnych Dni i czasu obecnego. Większość słucha go z zapartym tchem i widocznym podziwem.  
Niektórzy jednak nie do końca skupiają się na słodkich dźwiękach. Przy królewskim stole zasiada znudzony młody elf z czarnymi niby krucze skrzydło włosami, wyglądający na zniecierpliwionego całą uroczystością, a w gronie Aulendur, Sług Kowala Aulëgo widać nieco starszą elfkę, która cały czas mimowolnie spogląda w kierunku stołu Valarów.  
Chcesz wiedzieć, co powoduje, że nie jest w stanie wysłuchać nawet takiej pieśni w należnym skupieniu? Pozwól, że opowiem Ci jej historię.

Rodzina jej jest jedną z najstarszych w plemieniu Noldorów.‭ ‬Oboje rodzice urodzili się jeszcze pod gwiazdami,‭ ‬nad Cuiviénen.‭ ‬Nie mieszkali nigdy w Tirionie‭ – ‬po przybyciu do Valinoru bardzo polubili Aulëgo i prędko przystąpili do grona Aulëndur („‬sługa Aulëgo‭") i zarazem pierwszych uczniów,‭ ‬więc podobnie jak kilka jeszcze innych rodzin zbudowali sobie dom blisko dworu Aulëgo. Powstała w ten sposób mała osada noldorskich sług Valara, w której dzieci wychowywały się wspólnie na dworze Kowala. Funkcja i ich pozycja na dworze Aulëgo plasowała ich dość wysoko w dopiero co się kształtującej,‭ ‬niepisanej hierarchii społecznej. Ojciec - Telpemaitë - tworzył w metalach,‭ ‬głównie srebrze‭ ‬i większość czasu spędzał w kuźni.‭ ‬Matka (Nólanis) ozdabiała ubrania misternymi wyszywanymi wzorami,‭ ‬ale jej właściwą dziedziną było coraz to piękniejsze szlifowanie kryształów naturalnych i sztucznych,‭ ‬tworzenie z nich rozmaitych przedmiotów a także produkcja i udoskonalanie luster,‭ ‬które to były jej wynalazkiem i specjalnością.‭  
Ich sztuka różniła się od zwykłej sztuki noldorskiej, zbliżona była raczej w przypadku ojca do tęsknej Lindarów, matki zaś - do spokojnej i kontemplacyjnej Vanyarów.‭ ‬Było tak dlatego,‭ ‬że płomienie ich fear dzięki wielkiej miłości do Aulëgo i Yavanny i otwarciu się na valarską mądrość były spokojne i‭ ‬stałe,‭ ‬a‭ ‬wytwory ich rąk powstawały z myślą o innych elfach, rodzice jej bowiem rzadko zatrzymywali wykonane przedmioty dla siebie.  
Przyszła na świat już pod błogosławionym niebem Amanu. Znają ją pod przydomkiem Tinwë - Iskra. Wygląda podobnie jak większość plemienia - jasna cera, oczy szare, włosy w kolorze kory dębu kończące się gdzieś w połowie pleców, wzrostu jest raczej przeciętnego.  
Nie ma rodzeństwa,‭ ‬a rodzice jej wykazywali dużo wyrozumiałości dla swojej pociechy,‭ ‬nie było u nich tak surowych zwyczajów,‭ ‬jak w niektórych noldorskich domach‭ – ‬zarówno ze względu na to,‭ ‬że nie należeli do rodu królewskiego jak i z powodu mało zasadniczej natury obojga.‭ ‬Pozwalali jej więc nosić męskie szaty,‭ ‬które od dzieciństwa przedkładała ponad suknie‭; ‬uczyli słuchania i patrzenia na innych tak, aby zobaczyć ich prawdziwą naturę,‭ ‬nie zadowalając się powierzchownymi prawdami i przede wszystkim nie poprzestawania na czyiś osądach.  
Nigdy nie przepadała za gorącem i hałasem,‭ ‬które kojarzyły jej się z wykuwaniem metalu,‭ ‬z upodobaniem za to obserwowała pracę matki czy przekształcaniu świetlistych kryształów.‭ ‬Szczególnie lubiła mniejsze z nich,‭ ‬przy których obracaniu‭ ‬tworzyło się ruchome promyczki światła.‭ ‬Lubiła też wypróbowywać tworzone przez nią lustra,‭ ‬także te dziwne,‭ ‬będące raczej efektem zabaw z obrazem,‭ ‬wydłużające czy poszerzające sylwetkę patrzącego.‭  
Na początku,‭ ‬zanim nie nauczyła się,‭ ‬że obojętnie jak by się nie starała,‭ ‬nie potrafi przejść na drugą stronę,‭ ‬na lustrzanych powierzchniach pełno było jej odcisków palców.  
Szczególnym uwielbieniem darzyła jedno z największych zwierciadeł,‭ ‬zakrywające swą wypolerowaną powierzchnią pół ściany,‭ ‬w kształcie bramy,‭ ‬łukowate u góry,‭ ‬zdobione misterną srebrną ramą wykonaną‭ ‬-‭ ‬oczywiście przez jej ojca‭ ‬-‭ ‬na kształt wijących się roślinnych pnączy.  
Stało naprzeciwko jednego z okien wychodzących na ogrody Yavanny,‭ ‬odbijając najpiękniejsze rośliny na Ardzie.‭ ‬Potrafiła się w nie wpatrywać godzinami,‭ ‬jeszcze śmiesznie mała w porównaniu z jego taflą.‭ Sięgała wtedy do niecałej jednej trzeciej jego wysokości.‭  
Jej ulubionym materiałem, do którego obróbki ma naturalny talent, jest drewno.  
Pierwszy raz, zachęcona przez Aulëgo, który zauważył jej fascynację rzeźbieniem, wzięła dłuto do ręki, będąc kilkuletnim dzieckiem. Efektem końcowym była, jak na jej ówczesny wiek oraz kompletny brak doświadczenia bardzo dobrze zrobiona gwiazdka z małym oczkiem na końcu jednego z ramion. Po ukończeniu pracy odszukała w domu kawałek rzemyka i zawiesiła ją sobie na szyi. Tak przyozdobiona udała się do pracowni matki, ta zaś od razu zauważyła ozdobę.  
- O, jaka ładna gwiazda - powiedziała Nólanis, spojrzawszy na wisiorek - sama zrobiłaś?  
Elfka potwierdzająco kiwnęła głową.  
- Pokaż – poprosiła ją matka, odkładając narzędzia szlifierskie.  
Mała zdjęła wisiorek z szyi i podała jej. Kobieta obejrzała uważnie rzeźbę ze wszystkich stron, po czym oddała córce.  
- Dobrze dobrany kawałek drewna, dopasowana do biegu słojów... Masz dar czucia drewna, selyë. Czy chcesz, żebym poszła do Mistrza Aulëgo i poprosiła go, żeby cię nauczał? - zapytała, kładąc jej rękę na głowie i gładząc lekko.  
Tinwë uśmiechnęła się szeroko – Tak, amil, chcę! Dziękuję ci!  
Nólanis jeszcze tego samego dnia udała się do Valara biorąc ze sobą promieniujące szczęściem, duma i oczekiwaniem dziecko oraz jej wisiorek. Wielki Kowal po obejrzeniu rzeźby potwierdził dar elfki i zgodził się zostać jej nauczycielem zastrzegając tylko, że część nauk będzie pobierać również u pani Yavanny.  
Mistrz Aulë z początku dawał jej bardzo proste zadania,‭ ‬polegające na jak najwierniejszym odtwarzaniu elementów otaczającego ją świata,‭ ‬rzeźbieniu liści,‭ ‬kwiatów,‭ ‬i innych małych elementów natury.‭ ‬Obserwował wtedy przebieg procesu twórczego od początku do końca. Elfię jednak protestowało,‭ ‬kiedy było pilnowane i kiedy patrzyło mu się na ręce, widać inaczej wyobrażało sobie naukę.  
Wolało samodzielną pracę,‭ ‬jednak Aulë zaakceptował to dopiero wtedy, kiedy pewnego razu w ramach protestu schowała się na cały dzień w odległym kącie ogrodów Yavanny i Vala pomimo pomocy zastępu swych pomocników i służek Yavanny nie mógł jej znaleźć.‭ ‬Wyszła stamtąd dopiero wtedy,‭ ‬kiedy sama uznała to za stosowne,‭ ‬z już gotową rzeźbą. Jak gdyby nic się nie stało przyszła z nią do nieco zaniepokojonego Aulëgo.  
-‭ ‬Gdzie byłaś, Tinwë‭? – zapytał na jej widok, marszcząc czoło‬.  
-‭ ‬Rzeźbiłam sobie w ogrodzie‭ – ‬odparła z niezmąconym spokojem uparta elfka.  
-‭ ‬Zaniepokoiłaś nas,‭ ‬nie czyń tak więcej bez uprzedzenia‭ – Kowal pochylił się, próbując zajrzeć w jej oczy i upewnić się, że zrozumiała.  
-‭ ‬Ale ja chciałam sama‭ tworzyć – oświadczyła Tinwë.  
Aulë westchnął i pokręcił głową. Na jego twarzy lekkie zrezygnowanie mieszało się ze stanowczo niewychowawczym uśmiechem, który na próżno usiłował ukryć.  
Chociaż względem swego nauczyciela bardzo uparta, wobec innych dzieci była raczej wycofana. Wtedy było jej łatwiej wczuć się w rośliny i zwierzęta niż elfów, chociaż tej ostatniej sztuki uczyła się równie starannie i intuicyjnie jak pozostałych. Była z nich najstarsza, urodzona siedem lat wcześniej niż drugie w kolejności dziecko w osadzie, ale nie powodowało to, że im przewodziła czy że uważała, że wiek jest jej przywilejem. Widać było między nią a resztą dzieci pewną subtelną różnicę, która z czasem pogłębiała się coraz bardziej - wyraźnie były dla niej zbyt hałaśliwe, zbyt zmienne w czynach i myślach. Chociaż uczestniczyła w ich zabawach i grach z powodzeniem, przeważnie po pewnym czasie natłok wrażeń nużył ją. Z reguły wtedy stawała się obserwatorem, samoistnie od małego uczyła się czytania z zachowań innych rzeczy, które kryły się w ich umysłach i duszach.  
Dziwiło ją też zachowanie innych dzieci względem Aulëgo do którego ona odnosiła się tak, jak my zwykliśmy zwracać się do szanowanego i kochanego wuja czy dziadka. Był to połączony efekt tego, że była pierwszym małym elfem przebywającym tyle czasu w towarzystwie Kowala oraz jej własnej osobowości. Na samym początku, kiedy Quendi po raz pierwszy ujrzeli Możnych w ich własnej krainie w pełni majestatu i chwały przelękli się, potem kiedy pierwsi elfowie przebywali z Nimi i uczyli się od nich, lęk nieco zmalał, zamieniając się w szacunek. Z czasem jednakoż, w miarę jak było ich coraz więcej i mieli mniejszy kontakt z Możnymi, sposób zachowywania się względem Valarów późniejszych pokoleń stał się nieco bardziej formalny.  
Takoż później narodzone w osadzie dzieci jak i dorośli elfowie zachowywały się przy Aulëm inaczej, tak jakby był mistrzem duchowym z daleka, koło którego należy chodzić na palcach i pilnować każdego wypowiadanego słowa.  
Tinwë natomiast swobodniej czuła się przy nim niźli przy biegającej i wrzeszczącej czasami bardzo głośno gromadce. Było tak do tego stopnia, że kiedy podrosła bardziej, zdarzało‭ ‬się jej z wielką pasją toczyć z nim zacięte spory o właściwości gatunków drewna,‭ ‬sposób ich obróbki i najlepsze zastosowanie, czego nikt inny raczej nie ośmieliłby się spróbować uczynić, a co dopiero powtarzać.  
Kiedy nie pobierała nauk na dworze,‭ ‬wędrowała po lasach otaczających siedzibę Valara.‭ Kochała drzewa,‭ ‬łagodny półmrok i światło przeświecające przez liście,‭ ‬na równi z drewnem,‭ ‬tańcem rozświetlonych drobinek drzewnego pyłu i wydobywaniem kształtu z tego bardziej kapryśnego i słabszego niż metale materiału.  
Bardzo lubiła również panią Yavannę.‭ ‬Razem słuchały szeptu wiatru w koronach drzew,‭ ‬śpiewu ptaków i mowy wody.‭ ‬Opowiadała jej też sporo o innych Możnych.‭ ‬Tinwë zawsze słuchała jej w najgłębszym skupieniu,‭ ‬bo często były to historie z początków Ardy albo i jeszcze wcześniejsze.‭ ‬Miała dwie swoje ulubione opowieści‭ ‬-‭ ‬o tworzeniu i wzrastaniu Dwóch Drzew i o stworzeniu gwiazd.‭ ‬Kiedy Yavanna mówiła o tych dwóch wydarzeniach, spokojny jej głos to wznosił się to opadał, a elfka wsłuchana w ten ton zaczynała widzieć dwa malutkie drzewka wzrastające z‭ ‬żyznej ziemi Ezelloharu,‭ ‬rozkwitające i jaśniejące światłem tak pięknym w ciemnościach,‭ ‬że nie mogą‭ ‬się z nim‭ ‬równać żadne klejnoty albo jedną po drugiej rozbłyskujące na niebie jasne gwiazdy,‭ ‬przewodniczki i opiekunki jej plemienia.‭ ‬Za każdym razem spoglądała z podziwem na odzianą w zieleń Yavannę,‭ ‬bo akt tworzenia tak wielkiego i wspaniałego‭ ‬światła nawet małemu dziecku wydawał‭ ‬być‭ ‬się najwyższym kunsztem i najwspanialszą mocą.‭ ‬Z podziwem myślała też o jasnej Vardzie‭; ‬ze wszystkich Valarów i Valier je dwie darzyła największym szacunkiem.‭  
Razem z Aulëm i Yavanną odbyła swoją pierwszą wyprawę na Taniquetil,‭ z której jednak prawie nic nie zapamiętała. ‬Z nimi uczestniczyła także w pierwszym Święcie Żniw i towarzyszyła innym ich wędrówkom stanowiąc nieodłączny element valarskiej świty.  
Jej rodzice czasami uczestniczyli w tych wędrówkach, ale kiedy byli szczególnie pochłonięci tworzeniem zostawiali córkę pod valarską opieką, ponieważ wiedzieli, że Aulë ma do niej słabość, jako do jednego z niewielu elfów, które w ferworze rozmów traktowały go czasami prawie jako równego sobie, przy tym nigdy nie przekraczając granic niepisanego szacunku należnego Valarom.  
Podróżowali najczęściej do Tirionu, gdzie Aulë przekazywał część swej wiedzy Noldorom, zawsze w niespiesznym, leniwym wręcz tempie, w kilka osób, świta Kowala nie była bowiem zbyt duża. Czasami wybierali się konno, czasami pieszo. Po drodze urządzali sobie częste przystanki podziwiając rośliny i widoki. Na miejscu oczekiwano ich z radością, Aulë bowiem był bardzo kochany i szanowany przez noldorskie plemię, a część jego chwały była również udziałem Aulendur.  
Tak więc początki jej życia były poświęcone głównie zabawom połączonym ze zdobywaniem wiedzy i wędrówkom po lasach.‭ ‬Powoli stawała się w swej ulubionej drzewnej materii coraz lepszym twórcą i mogła cieszyć się spokojnym niespiesznym życiem w Amanie.  
Kiedy ukończyła trzydzieści lat, Aulë‭ ‬zabrał ją ze sobą na dłuższą wyprawę do Alqualondë.‭ Do tej pory nie porzucał dla nikogo swojej pracy w kuźni na tak długo i dar jego towarzystwa naprawdę był dla niej czymś cennym, więc z radością na to przystała.  
Był to z jego strony dobry pomysł‭; szybko poczuła duchowe pokrewieństwo z ‬miłującymi drzewa‭ (‬szczególnie brzozy‭), drewno jako surowiec ‬i śpiew Falmarimi‭ (‬których mniej uprzejmi współplemieńcy elfki nazywali Telerimi‭)‬. Aulë, zauważywszy ‭nawiązaną nić porozumienia, po załatwieniu swych spraw‬ powrócił do dworu pozostawiając ją z żeglarzami na dłuższy czas. Uważał bowiem, że im więcej odmiennych sposobów tworzenia pozna, tym lepiej dla niej i chciał jej dać możliwość długotrwałej nauki.  
Kontakt z ich,‭ ‬inną od noldorskiej,‭ ‬sztuką,‭ ‬w której wyrażała się targająca ich serca morska tęsknota,‭ ‬otworzył ją na inne,‭ ‬zupełnie nieznane do tej pory światy i przestrzenie twórcze‭; ‬odmienny rodzaj myślenia.‭ ‬Oni to zarazili ją swoją miłością do gwiazd‭; ‬wpatrywania się godzinami w rozgwieżdżone niebo‭ (‬na wybrzeżach gwiazdy były najbardziej widoczne‭) ‬i obserwowania ruchu maleńkich punkcików. Wzmocnili w niej również upodobanie do srebra, które już przedtem odczuwała, ich kowale bowiem potrafili z niego tworzyć rzeczy tak piękne, że przewyższały to, co wykonywali przy użyciu tego metalu Noldorowie, którzy przeważnie woleli złoto. Zdarzało jej się od czasu do czasu wprowadzać do wyrabianych z drewna przedmiotów elementy srebrne i zawsze wówczas korzystała z uprzejmości i kunsztu nadmorskich twórców, którzy je dla niej wykonywali.  
Od nich również podczas tej jednej wizyty nauczyła się podstaw żeglowania i sekretu tworzenia pięknych,‭ ‬smukłych i długich łuków.‭ Z żalem się z nimi rozstawała i często potem powracała na spokojne,‭ ‬otwarte na wodny bezmiar plaże.‭

Przez cały okres nauki, dzięki lekcjom Yavanny rozwijającym jej wrodzone dary, wykształciła w sobie odruch poznawania, badania i próby zrozumienia każdej istoty, którą spotykała.  
Kiedy więc król Finwë przyprowadził na dwór Aulëgo swego syna po nauki i po raz pierwszy spotkała młodego Fëanára również podjęła próbę zbadania i zrozumienia jego umysłu. Ledwo ogarnęła jego głębie, zaraz się wycofała, takie ogarnęło ją zimno. Wyczuła w nim bowiem coś niepokojącego, mrocznego, z czym u nikogo innego wcześniej się nie spotkała, co, choć bardzo subtelne, jej uwadze ujść nie mogło. Od razu poczuła też do niego niechęć i duży dystans.  
Uspokoiła się, kiedy z rozmowy z królem wynikło, że jego syn wykazuje uzdolnienia w kowalstwie oraz obróbce klejnotów. Oznaczało to bowiem tyle, że będzie głównie przebywał w kuźni Aulëgo, do której ona zaglądała tylko w chwilach najwyższej potrzeby. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie więc w ogóle spotykała tego zimnego z pozoru chłopca w którego wnętrzu płonął jednak ciemny i bardzo silny ogień.  
Tak też było przez początkowy czas nauki Fëanára, do dnia w którym Aulë po skończeniu omawiania z nią najnowszej rzeźby nie poprosił jej o coś, co wprawiło ją w najwyższe zdumienie.

- Wiesz, że dbam o wszechstronny rozwój wiedzy moich uczniów – zaczął. Elfka na taki początek dyskusji zmarszczyła brwi, ta bowiem idea Aulëgo była powodem wielu sporów między nimi. Ona sama, przykładowo, choć znała dość dobrze teorię kowalstwa, odmawiała stanowczo choćby spróbowania wykorzystania tejże wiedzy w praktyce, twierdząc, że tak brutalna jej zdaniem technika tworzenia – jak to określiła „walenia z całej siły młotem w biedny metal" - nie odpowiada stanowczo jej osobowości twórczej i że nic by z tego nie wyszło. Kiedyś nawet Aulë, nie do końca poważnie, stwierdził, że w takim razie nie powinna używać narzędzi wykonanych w ten jakże brutalny sposób, za co obraziła się na niego na jakiś czas. Potem jej przeszło i częściowo przyznała mu rację, ale zdania na temat kowalstwa nie zmieniła.  
Ku jej początkowej uldze, okazało się że jednak tym razem Wielkiemu Kowalowi chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

- Tak się składa, że mam ucznia, w którego rozwoju dobrze by było, żeby wspomógł mnie inny Quendi i właśnie do ciebie się z tym kieruję. Pamiętaj jednakże, że nie musisz się zgadzać - powiedział Aulë.

Przerwał na chwilę, po czym dokończył – Moją prośbą jest, abyś nauczyła tajników leśnej sztuki Fëanára, syna Finwëgo.

Elfka kompletnie zaskoczona poczuła, jak początkowa ulga znika bez śladu. Nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. W końcu zapytała:

- Mistrzu, czy jest jeszcze jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego akurat ja miałabym to uczynić? Muszę bowiem powiedzieć, że w jego obecności czuję się bardzo nieswojo, dostrzegam w nim coś ciemnego, co wzmacnia może jego ogień twórczy ale również zabarwia go na czarno. Nie wiem, czy nie wpłynie to niekorzystnie na naukę. Poza tym Mistrzu jesteś nauczycielem nas wszystkich. Cóż mogę mu przekazać ponad to, czego dowiedziałam się od ciebie?

Aulë pogrążył się na chwilę w myślach, po czym odparł – Nie zaprzeczę twoim odczuciom. Pewne jest, że ten elf stworzony i przeznaczony jest do rzeczy wielkich. Niestety, jak już zdążyliśmy się przekonać, bywa tak, że z wielkością wiąże się skłonność do przedkładania własnej woli ponad dobro innych. Dobrze by było zatem, żeby królewski syn nauczył się, że wielkość można wykorzystywać również do innych niż własne celów.

Elfka, dalej nie rozumiejąc, zapytała – To rozumiem mistrzu, ale czemu akurat ja miałabym to uczynić?

- To łatwo wyjaśnić – uśmiechnął się Kowal – Oprócz tego, że masz wielką wiedzę na temat tworzenia z drewna, posiadasz również dar otwierania się na inne istoty, czucia i rozumienia ich bez pomocy osanwe i przede wszystkim zrozumienie łączysz z miłością. Nie widziałem innej osoby w twoim plemieniu, która tak dobrze zna i pojmuje naturę jako całość, nie wyłącznie rośliny albo tylko zwierzęta. Twoja duma jest mniejsza niż innych i nie dążysz do panowania, choć z taką wiedzą mogłabyś to czynić z powodzeniem. Liczę na to, że Quendi łatwiej otworzy się przed innym Quendim niźli przed nami i być może nauczy się tej miłości choć trochę od ciebie.

Tinwë spojrzała na niego z zastanowieniem. Wiedziała, że ma rację, sama bowiem czuła, że jej umiejętność stapiania się z otoczeniem duchowo w jedno i otwierania się przed nim całkowicie jest wyjątkowa i, co za tym idzie, odróżnia ją od innych elfów. Nie była tylko pewna, czy jest to coś, czego można się nauczyć. Czasami kiedy przebywała w lesie i zamykała oczy nie czuła swojego ciała jako odrębnego – ona była lasem. Była drzewami, była ziemią i niebem, jej serce biło gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią, w niezmiernie powolnym prastarym rytmie, a po jej niebie szybował dziki ptak wędrowny, podniebny drapieżca, dziki i wolny. Była również tym ptakiem i zwierzyną przechadzającą się po lesie. Nieraz, kiedy wychodziła ze stanu głębokiego zespolenia się z ziemią na jej ramieniu siedział jakiś ptak albo wiewiórka próbowała obgryzać jej koszulę bądź buty. Las cały znał ją i uznawał jako swoją część. Jednak to od zawsze było w jej krwi, w duszy i umyśle - jak zatem miała to przekazać komuś o osobowości tak odmiennej i być może zamkniętej na tego typu postrzeganie i doznania?  
W końcu odpowiedziała.

- Mistrzu, są w duszy i umyśle Fëanára takie miejsca i taki ogień, do którego nie wiem, czy zdołam dotrzeć, by rozproszyć jego ciemność. Nie jestem również pewna, czy do końca rozumiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz. Postaram się jednak, jak mogę, przekazać mu moją wiedzę o sztuce rzeźbiarskiej, co do tego drugiego spróbuję nauczyć go tego, co mnie przekazała pani Yavanna, ale nie wiem, jakie będą wyniki – być może będzie musiała mnie w tym wspomóc. W każdym razie podejmę się spełnienia twej prośby.

Aulë uśmiechnął się tylko – Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy zawsze możesz się do nas zwrócić – powiedział i pożegnał ją, udając się do swoich zajęć.

Fëanáro okazał się być bardzo pojętnym uczniem. Miała jednak wrażenie, że po pierwsze wolał być uczony przez Aulëgo a po drugie drewno i sztuka jego obróbki leżały w kręgu jego zainteresowań. To rozumiała bez problemu, przypuszczała, że czułaby się tak samo jak on, gdyby Aulëmu jednak udało się ją zmusić do tworzenia w metalu.  
Nie był taki jak inne dzieci, wyróżniał się spośród nich, co było dla niej jednocześnie dobre i złe. Utrata matki i jego własna natura spowodowały, że wykształciła się u niego niezwykła, jak na tak wczesny wiek, powaga i skupienie. Miał też niezwykle silną wolę. Na tyle silną, że elfka w duchu współczuła obrabianym przez niego kawałkom drewna, miała bowiem wrażenie, że uczeń jej usiłuje przy pomocy siły woli zmieniać bieg słojów czy naturalny stopień miękkości i inne elementy przynależne danemu gatunkowi. Nie potrafił współpracować z tym surowcem, jednak z tego, co słyszała elfka, przodował znacznie w obróbce innych. Niestety przy drewnie był to znaczny minus dla twórcy i elfka przypuszczała, że gdyby w ten sposób, bez dopasowania się do materiału, próbował wykonywać przedmioty użytkowe, te po oddaleniu się od nich twórcy i jego żelaznej woli trzymającej je w całości przestawałyby się nadawać do użytku. Nie odmawiała im jednak wizualnej doskonałości – widać było, jak bardzo jest manualnie uzdolniony i jak łatwo przenosi swoje wizje na materiał.  
Bardziej niepokojące było to, że jego wola chyba nawet odruchowo usiłowała opanowywać całe otoczenie, łącznie z nią - a także mrok czający się w duszy młodego elfa, który istotnie nie był przywidzeniem elfki, a jego obecność odczuwała cały czas i potrafiłaby jego źródło wskazać z zamkniętymi oczami. Na to nic nie potrafiła poradzić, choć starała się jak mogła zaszczepić w nim swoją miłość do istot żyjących, prostą i niepozorną. Było to trudne, gdyż cały czas musiała walczyć z niepokojem, jaki odczuwała w jego obecności, którego z niczym nie potrafiła porównać i nawet zrozumienie, jakie miała dla istot żyjących, nie pomagało, gdyż jego ciemność była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, której nie potrafiła zrozumieć ani pojąć skąd się wzięła.  
Nie konsultowała z Aulëm ani tego, co przekazuje uczniowi ani też sposobu, w jaki to czyni, uważając, że skoro zaufał jej na tyle, aby przekazać takie zadanie to ma w tym względzie wolną rękę. Działała instynktownie, czyniąc tyle, ile mogła a resztę pozostawiając królewskiemu synowi.  
Któregoś dnia Wielki Kowal sam ją odnalazł, zapytując o to, jak jej się wiedzie z uczniem.

- I jak tam Fëanáro, czy czyni postępy? - zagadnął.

- Jest niezwykle pojętny, Mistrzu, ale niestety nie czuje drewna a raczej usiłuje mu narzucać swoją wolę, tak samo jak to czyni z resztą otoczenia i śmiem twierdzić, że próbuje nawet ze mną. Obawiam się, że nie potrafię mu przekazać czegoś, z czym sama się narodziłam. Uczenie jego czucia drewna czy otwarcia serca na istoty żyjące to tak jakby próbować milczącego wędrownego sokoła uczyć śpiewu.

- Hm, rozumiem. A wobec tego jak sobie radzisz, kiedy on próbuje cię opanować?

- Czyni to odruchowo i nie winię go za to – odpowiedziała elfka – A radzę sobie z nim bardzo prosto, choć pomysł ten podsunęła mi pani Yavanna, sama na niego nie wpadłam. Otóż jego wola jest bardzo silna, ale skupia ją w jakby strumień wąski i skoncentrowany na celu, którym bywa wszystko wokół ale na niezbyt dużym obszarze. Kiedy tak czyni, otwieram swój umysł, tak jak mnie tego uczyła Zielona pani i stapiam się w jedno z otoczeniem, nieważne czy jesteśmy w lesie czy pod dachem, a jego wola napotykając pustkę przechodzi przez nią niczym przez powietrze i rozprasza się. Od kiedy tak czynię, nie przeszkadza mi tak bardzo przebywanie z nim bo i jego ciemność nie potrafi dosięgnąć pustki. Próbowałam i jego tego nauczyć, ale nie potrafi – albo nie chce – się otworzyć jak trzeba, więc i czucie lasu raczej nie jest dla niego.

- Zauważyłam jeszcze jedną rzecz, która bardzo mnie niepokoi – dodała po chwili Tinwë – To, że Fëanáro narzuca odruchowo swoją wolę całemu otoczeniu, nie oznacza, że nie rozumie on istot myślących. Wprost przeciwnie, potrafi przy pomocy wiedzy, którą o nich i ich umysłach posiada, nakłonić innych do przeróżnych rzeczy. A wydaje mi się, że taka wiedza bez współczucia połączona z jego ciemnością jest bardzo niebezpieczna - kto wie, jak w końcu ją wykorzysta.

- Twoje spostrzeżenie jest cenne i wiedz, że nie tylko ty to widzisz. Zapamiętam je i postaram się, aby nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło, choć tutaj, w Amanie, trudno jest sobie wyobrazić coś takiego - odparł Aulë.

Taka była ich rozmowa o królewskim synu i być może nie wypowiadaliby tak pochopnie podobnie ważkich słów gdyby wiedzieli jak Los zagra z nimi w przyszłości.

Po upływie kilku lat elfka uznała, że nauczyła Fëanára wszystkiego, czego była w stanie i oddała go z powrotem pod opiekę Aulëmu.

Myśląc później o młodym twórcy odruchowo niemal wspominała sprawę, która była bardzo żywo przyjęta w noldorskim plemieniu, długo i powszechnie omawiana i komentowana i odcisnęła na nim jakiś ślad a już na pewno miała ogromny wpływ przez swe następstwa na królewskiego syna – o śmierci Miriel oraz ponownym ożenku króla. Tinwë była już wtedy niemal dorosła i wieść o odejściu Noldo poruszyła ją, bowiem takie wydarzenie zdało jej się być, podobnie jak innym, niezwykle wbrew naturze. Z uwagą obserwowała króla i czuła jego smutek. Kiedy w końcu związał się z Indis i odzyskał choć nie zupełnie taką jak przedtem ale jednak wciąż radość życia i siłę, odetchnęła w duchu z ulgą. Wtedy, w biegu wydarzeń nie myślała jednak o królewskim synu, tajemniczym dziecku, które przychodząc na świat zabrało silnej przecież Miriel cała energię życiową.  
Potem za to, kiedy nauczała chłopca a jeszcze później młodzieńca fakt ten narzucał się jej myślom aż za często. Wierzyła w to, że król będąc obdarzonym wielkim sercem i bystrym umysłem nie zrobiłby czegoś tak okrutnego jak przekazanie synowi ostatnich słów matki, jednak kto wie, czy nie dotarły do niego one jakąś okrężną i mniej litościwą drogą, być może w formie zniekształconej.  
Szukała śladów tego wszystkiego w umyśle i duszy swego ucznia i sama nie wiedziała co ma o nim myśleć. Widziała w nim przede wszystkim wielkość, o której wspominał jej Aule i ten cień, mrok który czaił się gdzieś na dnie jego duszy. Widziała też miłość do ojca za każdym razem kiedy król pojawiał się na dworze Aulego, wyrażającą się w błysku oczu Feanara i kolorach jego duszy. Widziała smutek, głęboko jednak skrywany i determinację, która go przykrywała. Wszystkie te rzeczy, dobre i złe pozostawały w nim wciąż w ruchu i elfka nie miała wątpliwości, że nawet życia kogoś silniejszego od Miriel mogłoby nie starczyć, żeby nosić w sobie a potem wydać na świat kogoś tak płomienistego. Ona sama była silnie związana z ziemią, która gasi ogień, nie obawiała więc się go, ale wolała sobie nie wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby jego płomień padł na bardziej podatny materiał.  
Po zakończeniu nauczania Feanara wciąż nie zaprzestała obserwowania jego rozwoju twórczego a także dróg jakie obierał w życiu, czuła się bowiem za niego częściowo odpowiedzialna. Jednak z czasem, kiedy w jej własnym życiu nastąpiło bardzo wiele zmian, na jakiś czas straciła resztę świata z oczu. Jednak zanim to nastąpiło, narodził się drugi syn króla, Nolofinwë (Fingolfin).  
Z tego co wywnioskowała, z rozmów z swym uczniem, zarówno Indis jak i swego brata nie darzył zbytnim uczuciem, a raczej trzymał się od nich z daleka. Wynikało to z faktu, do którego zapewne by się nie przyznał, że musiał się czuć jakby zabrano mu ojca. Czy było to słuszne?  
Tinwë podczas świąt i wizyt króla na dworze Aulëgo miała okazję nieco poznać jego małżonkę. Zauważyła wtedy tyle, ze Indis bardzo kochała Finwëgo i była, podobnie jak inni Vanyarowie, których znała, niezwykle spokojna, duchowo rozwinięta i mądra. Z pewnością w jej sercu znalazło się również wiele miejsca dla Ognistego Ducha, jednak ten ostatni był niełatwym do poznawania i zamkniętym elfem, a kiedy się do kogoś uprzedził, raczej nie zmieniał zdania. A kiedy na świecie pojawił się Nolofinwë, Fëanáro w ogóle przestał być widywany w towarzystwie swojej rodziny.  
Potem elfka, zaprzątnięta zupełnie innymi sprawami przestała jakąkolwiek uwagę poświęcać światu zewnętrznemu, całą sobą skupiając się na parze głębokich ciemnoniebieskich oczu. Kiedy w końcu ponownie zwróciła uwagę na inne, poza własnymi, sprawy, Artanis (Galadriel), córka trzeciego królewskiego syna, Arafinwëgo (Finarfin) była już w wieku młodzieńczym wzbudzając duże zainteresowanie Feanara.  
Tinwë nie była tym zdziwiona, bowiem Artanis Nerwen przyciągała również jej spojrzenie – piękna, silna duchem i ciałem, dumna ale jednocześnie obdarzona współczuciem była niczym klejnot w koronie.  
Co ciekawsze, elfka widywała czasami w jej spojrzeniu, kiedy patrzała na Fëanára, coś podobnego co musiało się pojawiać w jej własnym – widać było, że nie dość, że zauważyła jego cień to również ją odrzucał. Z ciekawością obserwowała przebieg wydarzeń i kiedy okazało się, że dość stanowczo odmówiła mu podarowania kosmyka swych pięknych, świetlistych włosów Tinwë w ogóle ta wieść nie zdziwiła.  
Jakiś czas później zobaczyła go wędrującego z Nerdanel, córką znakomitego kowala Mahtana. Dziewczynę Tinwë znała dość dobrze, bowiem Mahtan był jednym z Aulendur, i podziwiała dar jej ojca do kształtowania miedzi tak samo jak z ciekawością spoglądała na niezwykły i bardzo dla jej oka przyjemny kolor ich włosów. Nerdanel była równie silna duchem co Artanis, ale zarazem bardzo zdolna w kowalstwie i stanowczo nadawała się na towarzyszkę życia królewskiego syna, pod warunkiem, że zechce on słuchać kogoś innego niźli samego siebie. Wydawał się być jednak zauroczony nią w sposób dojrzalszy i głębszy niźli jego poprzednia fascynacja złotowłosą córą Arafinwëgo.  
A jakiś czas potem przyszedł na świat ich pierwszy syn, Maitimo, obdarzony tym samym niezwykłym kolorem włosów i Tinwë uległa podobnie jak wszyscy inni, szczęśliwemu złudzeniu, że w tej rodzinie już nic więcej dziwnego i nieszczęśliwego się nie zdarzy i że większość z rany im zadanej została zaleczona, a reszta zniknie z czasem. Kiedy przekonali się, jak wielka była to ułuda; po straszliwej przysiędze, bratobójstwie i zginięciu Ognistego Ducha w bitwie elfka sama powróciła do tego tematu.

- Mistrzu, czuję, że nie wypełniłam wtedy do końca zadania, które mi powierzyłeś - stwierdziła ze smutkiem w głosie – być może nauczyłam go obróbki drewna ale nic poza tym. Kto wie, gdybym odmówiła a on spędził ten czas z panią Yavanną albo Nienną wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej?

- Nie czuj się za to odpowiedzialna, Tinwë – odpowiedział na to Aulë - przede wszystkim to on sam zadecydował o swoim losie. Jeśli nie potrafił albo nie chciał przyjąć tego co miałaś mu do przekazania to nikt inny nie zdołałby tego uczynić.

- Mistrzu, być może nie przejmowałabym się tym tak bardzo, gdyby nie to, że każdy uczynek, każdy dokonany przez niego wybór miał tak ogromne znaczenie dla losów, nie dość, że Amanu, to jeszcze całego mojego plemienia, aż do momentu kiedy Arda zostanie Odnowiona.

- Kto wie, gdyby nie ten czas, jaki mu poświęciłaś, uczyniłby coś jeszcze gorszego? - stwierdził Kowal.

- Trudno mi jest to sobie wyobrazić – roześmiała się Tinwë – i chyba to jedyna dobra strona tego wszystkiego.

Wtedy jednak, Aulë uznawszy widać, że posiada odpowiednie umiejętności, wyznaczył ją na opiekunkę młodszych uczniów pomagającą w nauce rzeźbiarstwa. Z czasem część też przystąpiła do jej treningów łuczniczych, które zaczęła prowadzić, kiedy tylko opanowała dostatecznie tajniki produkcji łuków. W grupie uczniów Aulëgo urodzonych już w Amanie była wszak najstarszą osobą, a jej leśna i drzewna sztuka były niełatwe do przewyższenia.

Po jakimś czasie od jej awansu w grupie Vala zabrał ich ze sobą na Taniquetil, chcąc przedstawić Pani Gwiazd i pokazać im styl tworzenia Vanyarów. Podróż była niespieszna i spokojna, nie raz podczas niej była proszona o objaśnienie właściwości danego drzewa czy rośliny. Starała się trzymać w pobliżu Aulëgo, który opowiadał im wiele o samej górze oraz o Vanyarach a także trochę o Vardzie i Manwem.  
Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, pierwszą rzeczą, która ją zachwyciła, była architektura. Dworki, w których mieszkali Vanyarowie, były zbudowane z kamienia, wykończone jasnymi kolorami i piękne na swój szczególny, delikatny i nieco inny od noldorskich, na swój sposób surowych siedzib, sposób. Stosowali oni w wykańczaniu wnętrz więcej drewna, mniej kamienia, tworzyli niższe, bardziej otwarte i subtelne budowle. Nie było tam takiej ilości posągów, jak u Noldorów, gdyż Vanyarowie rzadko zajmowali się rzeźbiarstwem i zarówno w budowaniu domów jak i przyozdabianiu otoczenia na samym początku pomagali im Noldorowie a i potem zajmowali się tym raczej z potrzeby. Raz wykształciwszy sobie własny styl, tworzenia jednocześnie dobrych w użytkowaniu i miłych w ich oczach budynków, zachowali go do końca nie czując potrzeby udoskonalania kształtów czy wynajdowania nowych materiałów.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu a poczuła się wśród Pięknych jednocześnie podobnie swojsko jak wśród Falmarich a zarazem inaczej. Vanyarowie byli bowiem pod względem ducha zupełnie inni od Noldorów,‭ ‬spokojniejsi i łagodniejsi, obdarzeni bardzo przenikliwymi umysłami.‭ ‬Wprawieni w logicznym rozumowaniu i patrzeniu na sprawy z zewnątrz potrafili także w prostych słowach wyjaśnić rzeczy,‭ ‬nad którymi ktoś inny głowił się nieraz przez długi czas. Wiedzę swoją czerpali od Manwego i Vardy.‭ ‬Przebywanie z nimi działało łagodząco na niecierpliwą noldorską duszę,‭ ‬jeśli potrafiło się przyzwyczaić do zupełnie innego trybu życia i sposobu patrzenia na świat. Byli oddani sztuce niematerialnej‭ (‬pieśni,‭ ‬poezja,‭ ‬trochę malarstwa i rysunku‭) i sprawiali na niej wrażenie żyjących w świecie duchowym i mało związanych z ziemskimi sprawami.  
Oni uświadomili ją co do faktu,‭ ‬że związki Valarów nie mają wiele wspólnego z elfickimi. Jest to bardziej połączenie duchowe niż fizyczne i jeżeli używa się na nie słowa "małżeństwo" to tylko dlatego, że nie znaleziono lepszego odpowiednika, a trzeba przyznać, że słowo to w odniesieniu do Valarów jest bardzo mylące.  
Dodali również, że tak naprawdę Manwë związany jest z Eonwëm, a z Vardą łączy go tylko pokrewieństwo dziedzin, którymi się zajmują, wynikające z powiązania ich obu z żywiołem powietrza.  
Widząc jej rzeźbiarską pasję,‭ ‬pokazywali jej co ciekawsze gatunki drzew i roślin,‭ ‬nie rosnące na nizinach,‭ ‬wśród których znalazł się jeden szczególnie dla niej cenny‭ – ‬cis. Niepozorny,‭ ‬ale niezwykle wprost mocny,‭ ‬elastyczny,‭ ‬odporny na wysokie siły rozciągające i zgniatające,‭ ‬a przez to idealnie nadający się na łuki,‭ ‬wtedy jej ulubioną broń.‭ ‬Już na Taniquetilu zaczęła próby tworzenia z niego i to Vanyarom zawdzięcza późniejsze zyskanie na jakości swoich wyrobów. Jakiś czas później znajomi‭ ‬zaczęli ją nazywać Panią Łuku.‭ ‬Stopniowo miano te przyrosło do niej na stałe i znano ją pod nim powszechnie.

Jednak najważniejszym elementem jej pobytu na Taniquetilu‭ ‬była audiencja u Pani Gwiazd,‭ ‬na którą zabrał ich Aulë.  
Na samym szczycie Taniquetilu stał wspaniały pałac Manwëgo, jednak nie tam mieszkała Pani. Jej dwór był usytuowany niżej, na łagodnym zachodnim zboczu góry. Zbudowany był na planie prostokąta, z licznymi ogrodami ocienionymi przez krużganki, a jego centrum stanowiła duża fontanna. Stanowił wspaniały przykład połączenia kunsztu budowniczego Noldorów z subtelną sztuką Vanyarów - wysmukłe zwieńczenia łuków, delikatne koronkowe zdobienia ścian, mnóstwo niezwykle lekkich z wyglądu kolumienek. Wszystkie drzwi były rzeźbione w różne zaczerpnięte z natury bądź abstrakcyjne wzory w sposób oszczędny i elegancki. Całości dopełniały jasne kolory dominujące zarówno na zewnątrz jak i wewnątrz pomieszczeń i niezwykłe światło, które przepełniało cały dom Pani Gwiazd, mogące mieć jedynie w niej swój początek, tak bardzo kojarzyło się elfce z Valierą.  
Przyjęła ich w dużej sali, której okna wychodziły na jeden z ogrodów. Czekały tam na nich stoły ustawione w półkole u wylotu którego siedziała Pani. Widząc gromadkę prowadzoną przez Kowala wstała i powitała ich, a elfka od razu zwróciła uwagę na bardzo głębokie i melodyjne brzmienie jej głosu.  
Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy miała okazję przyjrzeć się Valierze dokładnie. Przybrała wtedy postać, jaką przeważnie nosiła - czarne włosy skrzące się srebrzyście, niczym posypane gwiezdnym pyłem, opadały jej lekkimi falami aż do pasa. Cerę miała jasną i delikatną, oczy ciemnoniebieskie jak wieczorne niebo i suknię w tym samym kolorze.

‭- Moi mili goście - uśmiechnęła się do nich - zapewne jesteście głodni, korzystajcie więc z tego oto skromnego posiłku. Kiedy się posilicie, chciałabym abyście opowiedzieli mi coś o sobie.

‭Grupie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Chętnie skorzystali z zaproszenia i choć z początku byli onieśmieleni towarzystwem Pani, wkrótce jednak do głosu doszedł noldorski dar wymowy i urozmaicili przedni zresztą posiłek barwnymi i wartko się toczącymi rozmowami,w których Valiera brała czynny udział. Kiedy skończyli jeść, zgodnie z prośbą Pani każdy z nich wstawał i przedstawiał się. Opowieści te były bardzo różne, w każdej jednak przewijał się temat tworzenia. Gdy przyszła na nią kolej, Tinwë z pasją opowiedziała o swych przygodach z drewnem i o swej miłości do drzew. Kiedy już zakończyli przedstawianie się Pani zapytała ich, czy może chcieliby ją o coś zapytać i czy pragną, żeby podzieliła się z nimi jakąś opowieścią bądź wiedzą. Młodzi Noldorowie nie byliby sobą gdyby nie skorzystali z takiej propozycji tak więc rozmowa przeciągnęła się na kilka godzin. Wtedy też elfka miała okazję usłyszeć swoje dwie ulubione opowieści z wczesnego dzieciństwa z ust samej Pani.  
Kiedy już uznali, że mają dość dyskusji Varda wstała i poprowadziła ich na długi spacer po ogrodach. Mieli wtedy wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby obejrzeć wszystko dokładnie i nacieszyć się ich pięknem, a było na co patrzeć.  
W trakcie wędrówki Aulë wypatrzył jakiś szczególnie interesujący fragment architektury dworu i skorzystał z okazji, aby wyjaśnić im proces konstruowania tego typu elementów. Grupa ustawiła się wokół niego, żeby mieć możliwie jak najlepszy widok. Elfka, którą tajniki architektury niespecjalnie interesowały, a poza tym była bardzo zajęta podziwianiem różnorodności roślin w ogrodzie, nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że została z tyłu. Zauważyła ją Pani.

‭ - Nie słuchasz tłumaczeń Aulëgo? - zagadnęła ją znienacka. Tinwë gwałtownie poderwała głowę, po czym uspokoiła się. Pomimo że, jak każdy inny elf, posiadała bardzo wyostrzony słuch, nie miała szans usłyszeć Pani. Kroki Valara bowiem, obojętnie czy miał postać materialną czy nie, były słyszalne dla elfa tylko wtedy, kiedy sam Możny tego chciał.

‭ - Nie mam uzdolnień w budowaniu domostw, interesuje mnie jedynie ich wykańczanie i zdobienie drewnem. Nasz nauczyciel wie o tym i ufam, że wybaczy mi tę niesubordynację.

‭- Mimo wszystko jednak właściwe jest dbanie o to, by nas zasób wiedzy był jak najszerszy, to dobrze wpływa na otwartość umysłu - łagodnie skarciła ją Varda.

‭ - Mam tego świadomość, ale bardziej przyciągają mnie jednak rośliny w twym ogrodzie. Pani. One w przeciwieństwie do ścian twego domostwa żyją i czuję, że są bardzo zadowolone z przebywania tutaj - elfka nie próbowała się usprawiedliwiać. Wyciągnęła rękę i ostrożnie, delikatnie dotknęła jednego z liści dużego krzewu głogu, przed którym się zatrzymały.

‭- Podobnie jak i ja jestem bardzo zadowolona z tego, że mogę tutaj być - dodała przenosząc wzrok z liścia na Panią i spoglądając jej prosto w oczy.

‭Na moment znieruchomiała, czyniąc coś, na co nie poważyłby się pewnie żaden inny młody elf - dotknęła swym umysłem równie ostrożnie, jak to poprzednio uczyniła z liściem, umysłu Pani, czujna i gotowa do odwrotu. Nie było to zachowanie przemyślane, choć nie było również zakazane. Osanwe centa, komunikacja umysłów rządziła się swoimi, wtedy jeszcze niepisanymi, prawami. Nikt nie miał w zwyczaju zamykać umysłu przed innymi i porozumiewanie się między elfami przy pomocy myśli było czymś zwyczajnym, choć ze względu na większą wygodę mowy coraz rzadziej stosowanym. Teoretycznie podobnie przedstawiała się sprawa z Valarami. Jednak praktycznie głównie oni zwracali się do elfów przez osanwe i to tylko w sprawach wielkiej potrzeby. Trudną bowiem rzeczą było myślowe porozumiewanie się z kimś nieznanym, zwłaszcza silniejszym od siebie. Gdyby elfka chciała porozmawiać z Panią na jakiś skomplikowany temat raczej by jej się to nie udało. Nią jednak kierowała innego rodzaju ciekawość - chciała choć odrobinę zrozumieć Valierę, tak jak starała się poznać i zrozumieć każdą istotę żyjącą.  
Umysł Valiery oszołomił ją swą głębią, miała wrażenie, że mieści się w nim całe niebo, nieskończone przestrzenie ponad kopułą Amanu usiane gwiazdami. Niezwykle łatwo było się w nim zagubić. Przewidziała to, więc po krótkiej chwili i bardzo ostrożnie wycofała się z niego, po czym pokłoniła się Pani.  
Valiera uśmiechnęła się do niej, a w oczach miała zieleń przemierzanych przez elfkę lasów, sama bowiem w międzyczasie weszła w bogatą w cichy śpiew wiatru między koronami starego lasu przestrzeń elfickich wspomnień.

‭- Widzę, że udatnie naśladujesz Yavannę - stwierdziła Varda, patrząc na naszyjnik złożony z kilku młodych liści rzeźbionych w różnych gatunkach drewna i nanizanych na cienki rzemień zawieszony na szyi elfki.

‭- Wybacza mi, że zabieram jej dzieciom drzewo - odpowiedziała Noldo - chciałabym mieć dar taki jak ona. Mogę śpiewać swoje twory i zmieniać tym ich wygląd ale nie jestem w stanie dać im życia.

‭- Nie smuć się tym. Z pewnością zdołasz w końcu tworzyć tak, że nikt nawet nie zauważy tego braku. Masz dar.

‭- Wiem Pani - westchnęła elfka - niemniej ja zawsze będę pamiętać o tym, czego im brakuje.

‭Po chwili Tinwë dołączyła z powrotem do grupy. Do końca audiencji nie wydarzyło się już nic szczególnego a kilka dni potem wszyscy opuścili Taniquetil powracając do domów.

Jakiś czas po powrocie z Taniquetilu elfka zaczęła stawać się coraz bardziej cicha, zamyślona i jej wewnętrzny blask przygasł nieco.  
Choć zdobyła różne znajomości wśród Vanyarów i Lindarów, a jej łuki i rzeźby były coraz bardziej znane i doceniane w coraz szerszych kręgach,‭ z biegiem czasu‭ czuła się coraz bardziej samotna wśród tych wszystkich przecież życzliwych jej elfów. Wynikało to po części z tego, że była właściwie elfem leśnym, jak sama siebie żartobliwie nazywała, co nie znajdowało pełnego zrozumienia ani u morskich Falmarich ani u jej współplemieńców ani u Vanyarów. Były umiejętności, które pomagała jej odkryć i wyćwiczyć Yavanna, i wynikające z nich przeżycia, którymi nie mogła się podzielić z nikim innym, gdyż nikt inny ich nie doświadczył. Poza tym elfka obserwowała cykle natury, którym podlegali wszyscy i łączenie się w pary zarówno elfów, mniej i bardziej jej znajomych jak i zwierząt, a ją zdawało się to omijać. Choć trzeba przyznać, że właściwie dotąd nie czyniła nic, by znaleźć swą drugą połowę, taki stan rzeczy zaczynał jej coraz bardziej przeszkadzać. O ile pierwszą przyczynę mogła choć częściowo niwelować rozmawiając z Yavanną, która doskonale rozumiała jej miłość do natury, o tyle drugiej nijak nie mogła pokonać.

‭Zresztą fakt znajdowania zrozumienia głównie u Yavanny i Aulëgo powodował, że czuła się bardziej związana duchowo z Valarami, niż z współplemieńcami. Wewnętrzna pustka narastała.‭  
Podzieliła się swymi myślami z Yavanną, która uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie i stwierdziła, że pozostaje jej cierpliwie czekać, a na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto ten stan zmieni. Rada była dobra, ale nie zmieniła smutku elfki. Aulë widząc, że jest coraz bardziej nieswoja, zapytał, czy może jej w czymś pomóc, a ona wyjaśniła, w czym rzecz i dodała, że tym razem raczej nie, ale dziękuje mu za pamięć i troskę.  
Ponadto, otwierając się na naturę w jej wszystkich aspektach, wyczuwała w niej pewien niepokój; ziemia cała mówiła jej, że poza Amanem znajduje się coś groźnego i ciemnego, a elfka badając to odczuwała coraz wyraźniej i ciemność przez nią znajdowana budziła w niej grozę i odstraszała, odrzucała od siebie. Tym odkryciem nie podzieliła się jednak z nikim poza Yavanną, która usłyszawszy to, nie powiedziała jej nic ponad „Arda została skażona i być może to wywołało nie mijające poruszenie ziemi".  
Kierowana pragnieniem spokoju i niezależności przy pomocy kilku uzdolnionych w tej sztuce Noldorów zbudowała sobie dom na polanie w brzozowym lesie, niedaleko dworu Aulëgo ale z innej strony niźli osada Aulendur. Niewielki, z dużą ilością roślin pnących zasadzonych na zewnątrz i hodowanych w donicach wewnątrz, wygodną pracownią, sporym rozmiarów składem do suszenia i przechowywania drewna oraz długo i misternie przez nią rzeźbionymi drzwiami stanowił doskonałą siedzibę dla elfki, wiernie oddającą jej osobowość i zamiłowania. Wtedy to, zakończywszy urządzanie domu, nie ograniczona żadnymi zajęciami - nie była w stanie skupić się na tworzeniu ani uczeniu - poznała wszystkie lasy Amanu. Wędrowała w chłodnym świetle Telperiona i w cieplejszym Laurelina, zwiedzała mało uczęszczane, tajemnicze zakątki. Z tych wędrówek wyniosła przekonanie, że buki to najpiękniejsze drzewa, jakie zna, choć być może nie dorównywały mallornom w grze kolorów, jaka była obecna w każdym mallornowym lesie, były jednak na swój subtelniejszy sposób władcami pośród drzew.  
Trzeba Wam wiedzieć, że lasy Amanu nie dają się porównać do żadnych innych, nigdzie indziej nie ma tak wysokich, potężnych, nietkniętych chorobami i skażeniami, wysmukłych drzew, jak tam. Elfka wędrująca po tylko gdzieniegdzie rozświetlonym subtelnym złotym światłem, pogrążonym w lekkim półmroku, bukowym lesie, w sercu lasu gdzie drzewa rosną daleko od siebie i stanowią jakby filary czy kolumny wspierające sklepienie z gałęzi i liści, gdzie pierwsze gałęzie zaczynają się wysoko ponad głową, w swym brązowo szarym stroju stawała się bardzo mała i niewidoczna. W sercu lasu panuje spokój i cisza, taka, jakiej nie sposób uświadczyć nigdzie indziej, zakłócana jedynie przez mowę drzew. Magia lasu łączyła się z magią w jej duszy i umyśle, i choć przy szerokim pasie wciąż nosiła ze sobą najniezbędniejsze narzędzia na wypadek przypływu natchnienia, w tamtym okresie ani razu ich nie użyła.  
Poznała wtedy lepiej innych Valarów.  
Część lasów w Valinorze była domeną Oromego i spędzał w nich dużo czasu, kiedy nie przebywał w Śródziemiu, cwałując na swym wierzchowcu Naharze, polując z elfami i szkoląc drużynę oraz psy do polowań. Nie raz więc Tinwë podczas swych wędrówek miała okazję obserwować Myśliwego i jego drużynę.  
Wyprzedzał ich i zapowiadał donośny, czysty głos rogów niosący się po lesie niczym wyzwanie, w którym pięknie wyróżniał się ton Valaromy należącego do Oromego. Zew ten poprzedzał pojawienie się psów myśliwskich, biegnących niczym milczące cienie wśród drzew, a za nimi dopiero pojawiali się myśliwi, w barwach lasu, uzbrojeni a ich oczy błyszczały upojone pędem, kiedy tak gnali poprzez las. Tinwë zawsze pozdrawiała Oromego, robiła też łuki dla jego sług i uczniów. On odwdzięczał się za to opowieściami o rozległych krainach Śródziemia pod Gwiazdami, tamtejszych lasach i zimie, kiedy gałęzie trzeszczały i pękały w mrozie a wszystko pokrywała gruba warstwa śniegu nietknięta stopą żadnej istoty, przecięta jedynie tu i ówdzie zwierzęcymi ścieżkami.  
Czasami zachodziła też nad spokojną toń Lorellinu, jeziora zapomnienia i ukojenia, otoczonego złotymi lasami. Zdarzało jej się widzieć tam Irma Władcę Snów, który zazwyczaj w swej półprzezroczystej, niczym jedno z sennych widzeń, formie, nie ujawniał się oczom innych, zsyłając im niepostrzeżenie ukojenie myśli. Kiedy jednak przybywał tam ktoś, kto takowej pomocy nie potrzebował i nie pragnął, gdyż sam z siebie ów spokój posiadał , Irmo powoli przybierał widoczną postać. Miał wówczas mądre błękitne oczy, czarne włosy do ramion okalały jego twarz i równie błękitną szatę, a kiedy w swym powitalnym geście lekko rozpościerał ramiona, promieniowała od niego taka siła wynikająca ze spokoju i postępująca za nią mądrość, że wydawał się nie mieć sobie równych.  
Niestety żaden z nich nie był w stanie sprawić, by niepokój i smutek elfki zniknęły.  
W końcu jednak zaprzestała zatracania się w zieleni a spowodowało to pozornie nieistotne wydarzenie.  
Była późna pora dnia‭; ‬złociste światło Laurelinu gasło,‭ ‬ustępując miejsca budzącemu się Telperionowi.‭ Jej droga tym razem prowadziła przez obrzeża‬ lasu bukowego,‭ gdzie słychać było‬ śpiew ptaków.‭ ‬Zaczynała się pora Zielenienia,‭ ‬niedawno spadł deszcz i w powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach świeżej roślinności.‭ ‬W końcu las zaczął się przerzedzać i ustępował miejsca małym polanom,‭ ‬na których jedynie tu i ówdzie rosły pojedyncze drzewa bądź ich grupki.  
Ścieżka, prawie niezauważalna wśród gęstej trawy, wywiodła ją na jedną z takich polan, którą od jej chaty w lesie dzieliła odległość dwóch strzałów z łuku. Przyspieszyła kroku, chcąc w końcu odpocząć (podróż była na tyle długa, że nawet ją, zaprawioną w pieszych wyprawach w końcu znużyła). Kiedy znajdowała się już na środku polany, zobaczyła coś, co sprawiło, że przystanęła i znieruchomiała. Na drugim końcu polany rósł młody zagajnik brzozowy,‭ ‬a‭ ‬pośród‭ drzew stała Pani Gwiazd,‭ ‬sama,‭ ‬bez zwykle otaczających ją służebnic.‭ ‬Była zwrócona tyłem do elfki i obejmowała jedną z najmniejszych brzóz, przykładając do niej czoło.‭  
W jasnej,‭ ‬samotnej sylwetce Pani było coś chwytającego za serce,‭ ‬bardzo odległego i smutnego,‭ ‬a otaczające ją światło zdawało się przytłumione,‭ ‬o wiele bardziej niż zwykle.‭ ‬Wydała jej się nagle, przez mniejszą niż zwykle postać, jaką przybrała i przez te, tak zwyczajne, zamyślenie, a zwłaszcza przez bijące z niej opuszczenie, w pewien sposób bardzo podobna do‭ ‬Quendich. Wrażenie to potęgowała łagodna, nieco przytłumiona i rozproszona przez las mieszanka barw, oświetlająca drzewa i Vardę, jakby w zastępstwie jej własnego wewnętrznego blasku.  
Chwilę ciszy zakończył niespodziewanie spłoszony ptak,‭ ‬który wyleciał nagle z lasu po jej lewej stronie,‭ ‬głośno trzepocąc skrzydłami.‭ ‬Pani poruszyła się i odwróciła.‭  
Elfka, wytrącona z nastroju umysłu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdowała, stała przez chwilę, poruszona i zamyślona jednocześnie.  
W końcu,‭ ‬nie do końca świadoma tego,‭ ‬co robi,‭ ‬ruszyła w jej kierunku. Valiera nie poruszyła się więcej,‭ ‬stała,‭ ‬wyraźnie na nią czekając. Tinwë szła przed siebie powoli,‭ ‬nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.‭ Zatrzymała się w końcu, wykonała powoli staranny ukłon, pochylając głowę ale plecy mając cały czas proste, po czym wyprostowała się i drugi raz w życiu spojrzała w oczy Pani Gwiazd.  
Możemy jedynie się domyślać, co się działo wówczas między nimi. Z zewnątrz wyglądało to następująco: elfka zastygła w bezruchu, jakby rzucono na nią jakiś czar, cały czas patrząc w głębokie, mądre oczy Vardy. Pani również stała nieruchomo, spoglądając na nią uważnie. Obydwie milczały a wokół nich świat żył swoim własnym życiem, miało się jednak wrażenie, że ich upływ czasu nie dotyczy.  
Z transu wyrwało ją dopiero uczucie lekkiego dotyku na ramieniu.

‭ - Tinwë, Telperion zaczął już świecić. Nie wybierałaś się gdzieś? - zapytała, uśmiechając się przy tym łagodnie.

Zamrugała,‭ wyraźnie wytrącona z nastroju umysłu. Wyglądała, jakby zupełnie zapomniała, co właściwie tam robi. Po chwili jednak zdołała przywołać się do porządku.

‭- Wybacz Pani. Zatraciłam się w pięknie chwili i zupełnie straciłam poczucie rzeczywistości - odpowiedziała Valierze, po czym ponownie skłoniła się i odeszła.


	2. Chapter 2

„_Nie ma życia bez miłości..."_

II

Pozornie w owym spotkaniu w lesie nie było nic niezwykłego. Umysł i dusza Tinwë były jednak wówczas, przez zamyślenie, kontemplację i czas spędzany przez nią samotnie a także z powodu tego, że całą sobą oczekiwała na jakąś zmianę, niczym żyzna gleba wiosną czekająca na dorodne ziarno. Moment tamten stał się niczym takie ziarno i wrósł w nią nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Obraz Pani stojącej wśród brzóz nawiedzał ją w snach i na jawie. Nie rozumiała, co to ma oznaczać, ale w końcu zniecierpliwiona i pchana impulsem podążyła na Ezellohar.  
Ezellohar, albo inaczej Corollaire było dla elfów bardzo szczególnym miejscem; udawali się tam wyłącznie kiedy odczuwali ku temu silną wewnętrzną potrzebę. Należało bardziej do Valarów (w szczególności Pani Gwiazd, którą można było tam spotkać codziennie, zbierającą rosę Dwóch Drzew).  
Stan ducha, w którym się tam udawała, nie bardzo pasował do atmosfery miejsca, ale nie miała wówczas głowy do przejmowania się tym. Niesiona niecierpliwością i nagromadzoną w niej duchową energią przemierzała spiesznie opustoszałe tereny. Jej lekki płaszcz, wyszywany srebrną nicią w roślinne wzory, podnosił się chwilami, podwiewany przez wiatr.  
Była to pora ponownego mieszania się światła Drzew i długie cienie kładły się na połyskującej rosą trawie. Wszyscy byli teraz z rodzinami albo sami w domach, prace ustały.  
Już z daleka widziała wysoką, smukłą i jaśniejącą sylwetkę Pani. Kropelki rosy, która zbierała z Drzew lśniły jej na rękach niczym małe klejnoty. Wiatr szumiał w koronach i poruszał liśćmi, było spokojnie i cicho, ale ona potrafiła się do końca poddać urokowi chwili, smutek, niepokój i zniecierpliwienie zmieszały się w niej bardzo drażniąc jej umysł. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak bardzo zniecierpliwiona, własne uczucia deprymowały ją coraz bardziej.  
W końcu poruszyła się niespokojnie i to ściągnęło na nią uwagę Pani.

- Witaj, elfko – opuściła dłonie – Co cię tu sprowadza, poza chęcią podziwiania światła? - zagadnęła niskim, melodyjnym tonem, w którym można było wyczuć uśmiech.

- Witaj, Pani – lekko się skłoniła i już otwierała usta, by opowiedzieć Valierze o tym, co ją tam sprowadziło, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak dziwnie by to zabrzmiało.

Nie powiedziała więc nic, za to skupiła się na próbie opanowania szalejących w niej odczuć. W końcu nieco się uspokoiła i zdobyła się nawet na uśmiech, choć w tym stanie ducha wymagało to pewnego wysiłku.

- Chciałam ci, Pani, opowiedzieć o czymś bardzo dziwnym i osobistym, ale nie wiem czy wypada zaprzątać Vardzie głowę takimi drobiazgami – stwierdziła – wybacz, że zakłócam swym pomieszaniem spokój tego miejsca.

- Widzę, że wydajesz się być inna niż podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania – odpowiedziała Valiera, która cały czas cierpliwie i z uwagą czekała, kiedy elfka zbierała rozproszone myśli – jeśli masz jakąś troskę, to zawsze możesz się do nas z tym zwrócić, również po to tutaj jesteśmy.

Elfka roześmiała się, tym razem zupełnie naturalnie i szczerze – Pani, gdybyśmy przybiegali do Was z każdym naszym zmartwieniem niczym dziecko, które skaleczyło się w kolano i szuka pocieszenia u matki, prędko ucieklibyście stąd jak najdalej się da. Od tego mamy wszakże rodziców.

Valiera uśmiechnęła się do niej – Niemniej jednak liczę, że kiedyś mi o tym opowiesz. Tymczasem chciałam cię zapytać o coś innego – czy wiesz może do kogo należy ten dom w lesie niedaleko brzozowego zagajnika, z wyrzeźbionym na drzwiach roślinnym wzorem i Valacircą?

- Tak się składa, że wiem. Ta osoba stoi teraz przed tobą – odpowiedziała szczerze zdumiona elfka - Czy mogę wiedzieć, czemu o niego pytasz?

- Ach tak. Pytam, gdyż jeszcze nie widziałam żeby ktoś ozdabiał swoje drzwi akurat tym zbiorem gwiazd i to zwróciło moją uwagę. Pomyślałam, że właściciel tego domu nie jest zapewne zwykłym Quendim.

- Dziękuję za komplement, Pani - elfka skłoniła się głęboko i nieco teatralnie, rozbawiona tym spostrzeżeniem Valiery – tak się składa, że ozdabiając drzwi myślałam akurat o Falmarich i ich miłości do gwiazd, którą i mnie zarazili. Odkąd ich odwiedzam, zaczęłam częściej spoglądać w niebo i właściwie od razu Sierp Valarów stał się moim ulubionym gwiazdozbiorem.

Pani zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Symbol przeznaczenia i wygranej bitwy, wyzwanie dla Nieprzyjaciela. Zaiste niezwykła z ciebie elfka, Tinwë. A sądząc z tego, jak jest wykonany, od momentu, w którym Aulë prezentował nam prace swoich najzdolniejszych uczniów, twe umiejętności znacznie wzrosły.

- Akurat niewiele w tym mojej zasługi Pani – sprostowała elfka – Bowiem od kiedy tylko pierwszy raz wzięłam do ręki dłuto, po prostu czułam co i jak należy zrobić, aby uzyskać zamyślony przeze mnie efekt. Zupełnie jakby drewno samo mi to podpowiadało, cała wiedza na temat rzeźbiarstwa przychodziła do mnie z zewnątrz. Wystarczyło tylko za nią podążać. Obawiam się, że gdybym musiała się tego wszystkiego uczyć, efekty mogłyby być zupełnie inne.

- Nawet jeśli jest tak, jak mówisz, w co nie wątpię, potrafisz poddać się temu darowi a nie każdy by to potrafił. Yavanna opowiadała mi o twoich innych umiejętnościach i jej opis brzmiał dość interesująco – zauważyła Valiera – przyznam, że już to samo wystarczyło, żebym, zechciała cię poznać. Tymczasem ty sama do mnie przyszłaś - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- To Przeznaczenie – odparła elfka tajemniczym półgłosem, po czym dodała z nieco przekornym uśmiechem – czy zechcesz Pani, abym zademonstrowała ci jedną z tych umiejętności?

- Bardzo chętnie -Varda wyraźnie zainteresowana spojrzała na nią z oczekiwaniem.

- Skoro tak to spróbuj znaleźć mój umysł – odpowiedziała elfka, po czym przymknęła oczy i znieruchomiała.

Valiera posłusznie również lekko się skupiła i rozpoczęła mentalne poszukiwania umysłu elfki, który normalnie widziała jako światło przeświecające przez gęste listowie, z pełgającymi w nim małymi płomykami i od czasu do czasu pojawiającymi się iskierkami. Zazwyczaj czuła gdzieś tam w środku potężny równomierny płomień, o którym wiedziała, że stanowi serce duszy elfki. Jakie jednak było jej zdziwienie, kiedy w miejscu, w którym powinno się znajdować to światło, natrafiła na pustkę. Zupełnie jakby elfki tam nie było. Otworzyła oczy, żeby się upewnić – nadal stała nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu. Znowu się skoncentrowała, ale nadal była tam pustka, w której dominowała świetlista obecność Dwóch Drzew - i nic poza tym.  
Nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia umysł Valiery został zamknięty i otoczony przez światło przeświecające przez prastary las, a potem poczuła, że miesza się z jej własnym i na mgnienie oka stała się lasem, ziemią, ptakiem na niebie i Dwoma Drzewami. Wrażenia te przetoczyły się jedno za drugim po czym znów nastała pustka.

- Piękne - szepnęła Valiera, kiedy wrażenie minęło – jak to sprawiasz?

- Bardzo zwyczajnie, Pani. Stapiam mój umysł z otoczeniem i staję się nim. Wymaga to kompletnego i zupełnego otwarcia się, odsłonięcia. Można więc powiedzieć, że przed lasem, niebem i ziemią nie mam żadnych tajemnic. Odkryłam, że to potrafię, kiedy jako dziecię chciałam móc coś wyrzeźbić bez Aulëgo patrzącego mi na ręce. Schowałam się wtedy w ogrodzie Yavanny i skupiłam na tym żeby nikt mnie nie znalazł. Podziałało, rzeczywiście nijak nie potrafili odkryć miejsca, w którym się ukryłam - uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień.

- Kiedy o tym mówisz, wydaje się bardzo proste – stwierdziła Valiera patrząc na nią z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

- Być może, ale chociaż usilnie próbowałam, nie udało mi się tego nauczyć nikogo innego. Nawet bardzo zdolnego Fëanára, którego edukacji poświęcałam mnóstwo czasu. Widać jest to moja specjalna umiejętność.

- Jesteś po prostu elfem leśnym - z uśmiechem podsumowała Varda.

- Nie Pani, chociaż chciałabym. Jestem jednak z plemienia Noldorów i w związku z tym mało kto jest w stanie zrozumieć, kiedy opowiadam o tym, co czuję.

- Może jednak spróbujesz? Ja chętnie posłucham, bo to, co mówisz, jest bardzo interesujące.

Tinwë zmieszała się nieco, ale w końcu przemówiła.

- Ziemia żyje, Pani. Oddycha powoli, jej myśli płyną spokojnie i są otwarte dla każdego, kto zechce je odczytać. Czuję jej obecność, zawsze. Wyobrażam sobie nasz świat, Ardę, jako kobietę o mądrych oczach, matkę nas wszystkich. Czasami myślę też, że być może jest to w jakiś sposób kobiecy aspekt Eru, Jedynego. On też jest dla nas jak matka - martwi się o nas i troszczy, drży o nasz los ale jednak pozwolił nam stanąć na nogi, żyć własnym życiem, więc wie, że nie może się wtrącać. Sami musimy stanowić o sobie i sami musimy sobie radzić inaczej nie mielibyśmy wolnej woli. Pani, prawdą jest, że Wy stworzyliście tę ziemię, i te drzewa i zwierzęta i daliście temu wszystkiemu własną moc, ale przecież już potem moc tego wszystkiego mnoży się sama z siebie, sama siebie przekształca i śmiem twierdzić, ze już teraz nie wszystko o niej wiecie, zyskała bowiem własną moc i to tą moc a nie Waszą czuję i na tę się otwieram - przerwała na chwilę zbierając myśli, po czym kontynuowała - Kiedy się postaram, jestem w stanie połączyć się ze spokojną prastarą świadomością drzew, zrozumieć myśli lasu. Są w Amanie lasy tak stare, o których wie chyba niewielu elfów, że mogłabym całymi dniami słuchać tego, co mają do przekazania, a i tak znałabym jedynie odrobinę tego, co one. A próbowałaś kiedyś śledzić lot sokoła po niebie jednocześnie będąc nim? Ja próbowałam i jest to coś, czego nie da się opisać słowami, trzeba samemu doświadczyć. Cóż, jest to również coś, co rozumie tylko pani Yavanna.

Varda spojrzała na nią z powagą, po czym stwierdziła – Nie mogę powiedzieć, ze to rozumiem, gdyż nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłam, natomiast mam dla ciebie propozycję. Widzę, że jesteś niezwykle zdolna i masz chłonny umysł, mogę więc uczyć cię rozwijania go jeszcze bardziej i operowania światłem przy tworzeniu, na ile to możliwe dla elfa, a w zamian ty zaprezentujesz mi wszystkie swoje umiejętności związane z rozumieniem natury i otwieraniem się na nią, po czym sprawdzimy, ile z tego mogę wykonać. Co ty na to?

Elfka spojrzała na Valierę z czystym zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Od Valarów otrzymała już w życiu bardzo wiele i wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie im się za to odpłacić, natomiast to był dar najwyższy. W przeciwieństwie bowiem do innych Możnych Varda przekazywała swoją wiedzę jedynie nielicznym Vanyarom, bowiem opieka nad Drzewami i ich cenną rosą zajmowała jej większość czasu.

- Pani, z całego serca dziękuję ci za tę propozycję, jest to naprawdę wspaniały dar, tylko doprawdy nie wiem, czym sobie na to zasłużyłam – zdumienie wyraźnie odbiło się w jej głosie.

- Tinwë, spotkałam już wielu Quendich i wiesz, że na Taniquetilu mieszkają najjaśniejsi z nich a mimo to jesteś wśród nich naprawdę wyjątkowa. Czuję, że uczenie cię to będzie dla mnie czysta przyjemność, więc naprawdę będzie to dar obustronny.

Elfka skłoniła się głęboko, nie znajdując więcej słów.

- Oczekuję cię zatem jutro w tym samym miejscu o podobnej porze. Myślę że to może nam zabrać sporo czasu, przekaż więc Aulëmu, że od tej pory przechodzisz pod moją opiekę.

- Uczynię tak, Pani – zapewniła ją elfka, po czym oddaliła się, wciąż zdumiona i w głębi duszy wreszcie naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Od tego dnia począwszy, spotykały się codziennie na Ezelloharze zgłębiając nawzajem tajniki swej wiedzy. Nowa wiedza była dla elfki czymś podobnie fascynującym, jak spotkanie Lindarów i Vanyarów, otwierały się przed nią nowe światy, których istnienia dotąd nawet nie podejrzewała.  
Valiera najpierw poprosiła ją aby opowiedziała o rzeźbieniu, najdokładniej jak potrafi, o całym procesie twórczym od początku do końca. Aby przedstawiła jej wszystkie typy przedmiotów, jakie wykonuje i typy zdobnictwa, jakie stosuje. Potem elfka wykonywała przy niej kolejno najpierw rzeźbę, potem kilka zwykłych przedmiotów użytkowych (w swojej twórczości skupiała się przede wszystkim na przedmiotach, które można wykonywać z jednego kawałka drewna, raczej nie tworzyła mebli, za to opanowała sztukę inkrustacji) a na końcu łuk.  
Potem zaczęły wspólnie po kolei zwiedzać lasy Amanu, i tam elfka w naturze pokazywała Valierze wszystkie używane przez siebie gatunki drewna, oraz prezentowała swe zdolności. Varda od razu sprawdzała czy potrafi robić te same rzeczy, a ponieważ była Valarem, nie sprawiało jej to trudności, natomiast zauważyła, że niektóre z nich same raczej nie przyszły by jej na myśl. Razem więc otwierały się i rozpraszały w naturze, razem stawały się ptakiem na niebie i drzewami i ziemią. Valiera czuła, że na wskutek przebywania z elfką i tego typu ćwiczeń jej moc a także nieskażone niczym światło dane przez Eru stają się pełniejsze i bardziej kompletne, wzbogacone o moc ziemi. Prawdą było, że Arda była skażona, jednak światło jej nie podlegało temu skażeniu a wprost przeciwnie oczyszczało ziemię i obok więzi z gwiazdami tworzyła sobie drugą z naturą, co rozwijało i uzupełniało ją wewnętrznie.  
Kiedy już zapoznała się dokładnie z możliwościami elfki (a był to długi proces) razem zaczęły wypróbowywać, co z umiejętności danych Valierze przez Stwórcę można próbować zaadaptować do elfickich możliwości i co może jej się przydać.  
Varda pokazywała jej przeróżne wspaniałe rzeczy.  
Wtedy też elfka odkryła i zaczęła rozwijać możliwości śpiewu, tkania zaklęć i nakładania ich na drewno. Przedtem wolała polegać na swym czuciu drewna i trzeba przyznać, że w zupełności to wystarczało. Valiera jednak poprzez zupełnie nowy świat, który przed nią odkryła, zdołała ją z łatwością przekonać do nauki nowych rzeczy. Prawdą jest, że używanie przez elfów śpiewu do wpływania na rzeczywistość – co oczywiście nie polegało na jej zmianie, gdyż coś takiego byliby w stanie uczynić tylko Valarowie – było zależne od osobistej mocy twórcy i mogło być stosowane intuicyjnie bez żadnych ćwiczeń. Jednak wiadomo również, że bez dobrego nauczyciela dochodzi się do pełni swoich możliwości długą, trudną drogą pełną prób i błędów i nie zawsze się je osiąga. Tak jak Aulë i Yavanna pomagali jej w odkrywaniu i rozwijaniu czucia drewna, co jednak nie wymagało od nich dużego wysiłku a jedynie subtelnego nakierowywania, Tinwë była bowiem bardzo samodzielna i instynktownie świadoma swoich cech wrodzonych i tego, jak ma je rozwijać, tak Varda pomagała jej odkrywać i rozwijać możliwości jej siły wewnętrznej i śpiewu. To było już nieco trudniejsze, elfka bowiem przyzwyczajona do podążania za materiałem, odczuwała wewnętrzny sprzeciw w naginaniu go do swej woli. Varda jednak uświadomiła ją, że tych metod nie będzie używać jako głównych a jedynie jako pomocniczych.  
Nie chodziło bowiem o to, aby zastąpić czucie kształtowaniem wolą a jedynie by je nią uzupełniać, kiedy chciałaby uzyskać efekt niemożliwy do osiągnięcia przy samym czuciu i podążaniu za materiałem. Oznaczało to wstąpienie na dłuższą i trudniejszą ścieżkę, ale na koniec dającą o wiele wspanialszy efekt.  
Rozpoczęły się więc lekcje śpiewu, zupełnie innego od śpiewu zwykłego, wzbogacane lekcją gry na harfie. Tutaj każde słowo, każdy dźwięk miały swoje znaczenie i dźwięczały ukrytą w nich mocą, od której aż wibrowało powietrze.  
Elfka wykorzystywała teraz cały czas sztukę otwierania się i wizualizacji, której instynktownie i naturalnie używała przedtem do rozmów z lasem. Teraz jednak w zupełnie innym celu – otwierała się i stawała kanałem mocy ziemi, tak jak przedtem, ale tym razem wykorzystywała tę potęgę, ukierunkowywała ją i kierowała w określony sposób, a dzięki temu jej dzieła stawały się o wiele potężniejsze niż gdyby używała tylko własnych możliwości. Była to sztuka dostępna jedynie istotom pokornym i otwartym na naturę i dobrze, gdyż w naturze kryją się tak olbrzymie, nie do opisania możliwości, że do właściwego czerpania z niej trzeba być bardzo świadomym siebie i rozwiniętym, duchowo i umysłowo.  
Śpiew połączony z mocą ziemi kierowała na swoje rzeźby na różnych etapach tworzenia, wyśpiewywała je – ozdabiała i lekko zmieniała cechy, kształtowała drewno przez podgrzewanie go przy pomocy śpiewu i własnej woli i czyniła temu podobne rzeczy.  
Potem przeszła na jeszcze bardziej fascynujący etap nauki - operowanie światłem przy pomocy śpiewu i rozświetlanie drewna. W jego efekcie kawałki drewna zdawały się emitować własną delikatną, bardzo subtelną poświatę w różnych odcieniach. Mogły ją emitować zawsze bądź rozświetlać się tylko w określonych okolicznościach.  
Od nieustannego przebywania z Vardą i ćwiczeń własne światło elfki zdawało się stawać mocniejsze i czystsze, na coraz wyższym poziomie energetycznym. Tak jak Valiera rozwinęła dzięki niej więź z Ardą i ziemia tak Tinwë dzięki Vardzie rozwinęła się duchowo a także cieleśnie (urosła wówczas tak, że dorównywała wzrostem najbardziej możnych spośród Noldorów, a jej wygląd stał się jeszcze bardziej szlachetny) w górę, ku gwiazdom.  
Oprócz nauki prowadziły też między sobą wiele rozmów na rozmaite tematy, o tym, co je najbardziej poruszało, co było dla nich istotne, jednak dla równowagi także o sprawach bardziej błahych, codziennych i pozornie zupełnie nieważnych. W jednej z takich dysput elfka ujawniła odczuwaną przez siebie fascynację Valarami, ich wiedzą i sposobem patrzenia na świat.

- Wiesz Pani, zastanawiam się ostatnio coraz częściej jak to jest być jednym z Was, Możnych i dźwigać na sobie brzemię odpowiedzialności za losy tak wielu a jednocześnie wiedzieć tak wiele o tym, co jest przed nami ukryte.

Varda spojrzała na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem i uwagą, po czym po chwili zapytała

- Powiedz, gdybyś miała możliwość stania się jednym z nas czy byś z niej skorzystała?

- Nie wiem Pani. Dałabym wiele za możliwość czynienia moich rzeźb i rzeźbień żywymi ale wątpię czy miałabym ochotę na tak wielką odpowiedzialność, jaka spoczywa na potężnym Twórcy, dającym życie. Raczej nie. Jednak chciałabym mieć dostęp do takiej wiedzy i takiego pojmowania jakim Wy dysponujecie.

- Wszyscy za coś odpowiadamy – stwierdziła na to Pani – a my nałożyliśmy na siebie tę odpowiedzialność z własnej woli.

- Nie ty, Pani – zauważyła elfka.

- Zaiste – uśmiechnęła się Valiera – ale moja odpowiedzialność jest inna, jak zresztą pewnie się domyślasz. Ja odpowiadam za światło, za to by go nie zabrakło i by dawało nadzieję nawet w najgorszych czasach. Jasność moją radością i moją siłą – zanuciła jedną z najstarszych swych pieśni.

- A co do wiedzy – cóż, dostajesz jej coraz więcej i naprawdę, nie ma wielu takich rzeczy które z jakiś powodów muszą zostać przed waszym plemieniem zakryte. W każdym razie twoja postawa wskazuje na to, że gdyby zaistniała możliwość uczynienia Quendi bardziej potężnym, ty byłabyś tego godna i można by ci bezpiecznie taką moc powierzyć.

Tinwë na to tylko skłoniła się, ukrywając szeroki uśmiech.

Rzecz jasna, zaprzestanie przez elfkę przebywania na dworze Aulëgo i ograniczenie treningów strzeleckich oraz uczenia młodszych elfów nie pozostało niezauważone. Tak samo jak regularne spotkania z Vardą. Oficjalna wersja brzmiała, że dla rozwoju i uzupełnienia umiejętności Tinwë pobiera nauki u Valiery, która wytypowała ją sama na swoją uczennicę, co choć całkowicie zgodne z prawdą, nawet w wysoko rozwiniętej i bardzo strzegącej prywatności kulturze elfów wywołało niejaki szum. Elfka nie przejęła się tym, co najwyżej lekko ją to bawiło.  
Znacznie zastanawiało ją natomiast coś innego – zauważyła, że coraz bardziej potrzebuje tego czasu, spędzanego razem. Kilka razy zdarzało się, że nie mogły się spotkać i im dłużej nauka trwała, tym bardziej niecierpliwie wyczekiwała następnego. Wolała się nad tym nie zastanawiać, żeby nie zburzyć delikatnej równowagi, którą osiągnęła – przebywając z Vardą nie miała czasu na zastanawianie się nad problemami, które powodowały jej wycieczki do bukowego lasu. Przebywanie w obecności Valiery sprawiało ze zapominała o wszystkich troskach, wymagało od niej bowiem stałej czujności umysłowej i najwyższego wysiłku ciała i ducha, Pani bowiem poznawszy jej możliwości dawała jej coraz to trudniejsze zadania. Ponadto miała niezwykle przenikliwy umysł, i choć z natury łagodna i kochająca Quendich była również stanowcza i kiedy trzeba było bardzo nieustępliwa oraz obdarzona subtelnym i bardzo ostrym poczuciem humoru. Tinwë czuła do swej mistrzyni coraz większy podziw, szacunek i przywiązanie, na te bowiem uczucia, które elfowie naturalnie odczuwali w stosunku do Valarów nakładało się drugie, głębsze i wynikające ze stopniowego poznawania Valiery. Jednak coraz częściej zdarzały jej się również rzeczy zastanawiające - mimowolne rumienienie się pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem Valiery i dziwne ciepło, kiedy czuła gdzieś jej zapach albo przypominała sobie o nim i półświadomy smutek w momentach powrotów do pustego domu. Coraz częściej, kiedy prowadziła treningi łucznicze, ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwała na koniec, kiedy będzie mogła pójść i zobaczyć Vardę.  
Wypada w tym miejscu wspomnieć, w jaki sposób doszło do powstania owych treningów. Łucznictwo nie było z początku sportem popularnym wśród Noldorów, za wyjątkiem tych którzy polowali, gdyż byli raczej ludem miecza. Tinwë jednakże po tym, jak nauczyła się sekretów wytwarzania łuków od Lindarów, uznała je za swoją ulubioną broń i oczywiście sama wypróbowywała tworzone przez siebie egzemplarze. Jej strzelanie przyuważyła młodzież noldorska, którą pomagała uczyć Aulëmu i stopniowo przyłączali się do niej. Trochę ją to na początku dziwiło i trochę również denerwowało, w końcu jednak poddała się i zgodziła ich uczyć i tego. Na początku przychodzili do niej głównie elfowie, jednak z czasem uczyniły to również elfki, co wydawało się bardzo ją cieszyć, za wyjątkiem bowiem Valarów większą estymą darzyła bowiem kobiety, młodsze i starsze od niej.  
Sama produkowała wszystkie łuki i strzały, których używali, a w zamian za to miała dostęp do wszelakich innych przedmiotów z metalu czy kryształu czy też innych których potrzebowała, nawet w nadmiarze. Nie było jej to właściwie potrzebne, gdyż narzędzia rzeźbiarskie miała od Aulëgo, były więc praktycznie niezniszczalne.  
Z czasem samoistnie powstała niewielka grupa łuczników, których można było napotkać codziennie ćwiczących na rozległych zielonych terenach blisko dworu Aulëgo. Tinwë była ich nieformalną przywódczynią i, jak to kiedyś nieco żartobliwie zauważyła Varda, na swój sposób również kimś w rodzaju wzoru, przewodnika duchowego, co zresztą nieco ją zdeprymowało, bowiem w ogóle się za kogoś takiego nie uważała.  
W każdym razie wszystkie zachodzące w niej zmiany uświadamiała sobie na tyle, żeby starać się nie zaniedbywać uczniów ale i tak kiedy nie przebywała z Vardą stawała się niespokojna i niecierpliwa.  
Rzucało się to w oczy na tyle, że w końcu Yavanna oznajmiła elfce, że chce z nią porozmawiać.

- Młodzi elfowie z twego plemienia martwią się o ciebie. Mówią, że na treningach wydajesz się być nieobecna duchem i rozproszona i nie poświęcasz im takiej uwagi jak kiedyś – rozpoczęła rozmowę Valiera.

- Tak mówią? Rzeczywiście ostatnio mam problemy ze skupieniem się na ćwiczeniach i uczeniu, pani. Postaram się o nich bardziej zadbać – uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale Yavanna widziała, że istotnie wydaje się być nieobecna myślami.

- Czy coś cię trapi? - zapytała Valiera, przyglądając się jej z uwagą.

- Właściwie nie...-zaczęła mówić elfka i w tym samym momencie obydwie dostrzegły Vardę, która podążała w stronę ogrodów Yavanny i pogrążona w rozmowie z Aulem nie spostrzegła ich.

Zielona Pani zobaczyła, jak na jej widok elfka odruchowo czyni krok do przodu, jakby ciągnęła ją w tamtą stronę jakaś niewidoczna siła, w jej oczach pojawia się żar z którego sama sobie zapewne nie zdaje sprawy, tak silny, jakiego Yavanna jeszcze nigdy u niej nie widziała, a przez twarz przebiega na przemian to cień to jasność. Pani Życia od razu domyśliła się, co też takiego się stało.  
Stanęła tak, by zasłonić elfce widok na Valierę i zobaczyła lekki cień zawodu w jej oczach.

- To Pani Gwiazd – powiedziała do elfki, cicho, ale wyraźnie.

- Tak, pani Yavanno? - zapytała machinalnie Tinwë, myślami będąc wyraźnie gdzie indziej.

- Pani Gwiazd jest powodem twego obecnego stanu – uściśliła swą wypowiedź Valiera, spoglądając na nią z czułością ale i współczuciem – stało się to, czego się spodziewała. Elfka w końcu uległa prawidłom rządzącym naturą, ale Valiera wiedziała, że odkrycie tego nie będzie dla niej miłe i łatwe do zaakceptowania – wszakże elfowi nawet nie przyszło by na myśl wiązanie się z Valarem. Była jednak pewna, że w końcu pokieruje się instynktowną mądrością ziemi, na którą była tak otwarta i która wychodziła jej na dobre.  
Istotnie stało się tak, jak przewidziała - a przynajmniej wypełniła się pierwsza część – Tinwë jakby się ocknęła i widać było, jak stopniowo dochodzi do niej prawdziwe znaczenie słów Valiery. Widać było stopniowo ogarniające ją niedowierzanie i przerażenie, które zniwelowało całą mądrość i wiedzę, jaka elfka posiadała. Yavanna widząc panikę w jej oczach, ujęła ją za rękę i niczym dziecko powiodła w stronę rozmawiającej z Aulëm Vardy nie dając możliwości ucieczki.  
Elfce wydawało się, że wędrówka w stronę Valarów trwała wieki a dzieliło ich od siebie zaledwie kilkanaście (tu jakaś miara elfów). W końcu doszły, Yavanna podeszła do Aulëgo i powiedziała mu coś, czego elfka nie dosłyszała, była bowiem zupełnie oszołomiona. Aulë uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na nią, potem na Vardę i oddalił się a z nim Yavanna, pozostawiając elfkę, która tego wszystkiego nie zauważyła, sam na sam z Valierą.

Quendi nieco oprzytomniawszy, jęknęła tylko – Pani, co ja zrobiłam – po czym prawie rzuciła się na Vardę, próbując się w jej ramionach schować przed całym światem.

Po chwili, pojąwszy, co robi, odsunęła się od niej i stanęła nieruchomo, wpatrując się w ziemię i pragnąc, żeby się pod nią rozstąpiła i ją pochłonęła.

Valiera, zdumiona i zaskoczona, spytała ją – Tinwë, co się stało? - ale od razu pojęła, ze nie doczeka się żadnej odpowiedzi. Widząc, że elfka jest w wyraźnym szoku, objęła ją mocno i przeniosła się razem z nią do swoich komnat na Taniquetilu.

Tam pozostawiła ją i udała się do swoich służek po miruvore. Zdobywszy trunek powróciła szybko do elfki, nakłoniła ją do wypicia, po czym odczekała, aż zacznie działać. W końcu spojrzała na nią nieco przytomniej, zorientowała się, gdzie jest, jęknęła tylko ponownie i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Varda usiadła obok niej i ostrożnie, jak to czyniła elfka, otworzyła swój umysł starając się zbadać umysł Quendi. Nie było to trudne, zauważyła od razu, że jakaś jego część chowa się przed nią niczym przestraszone zwierzątko. Badając tą część Valiera ujrzała przed sobą kolory czerwony, różowy (i jakie tam jeszcze czakry odpowiadają za emocje na poziomie fizycznym i psychicznym) które, jak wiedziała odpowiadają za uczucia. Kolory te, co dopiero teraz zwróciło jej uwagę, występowały u elfki w takim natężeniu, którego nigdy przedtem u niej nie zaobserwowała. Wiedziona instynktem, wciąż utrzymując mentalny kontakt, dotknęła ramienia elfki – kolory zawirowały jak szalone i rozpoczęły potępieńczy taniec a mięśnie jej ramienia napięły się niczym stal. Valiera, która rozumiała znaczenie tego, co zobaczyła i wydawała się tego spodziewać, wycofała się delikatnie z połączenia, przykucnęła przed elfką szukając jej wzroku. Udało jej się go złowić na chwilę, po czym Tinwë zaraz zerwała kontakt. Zobaczyła w jej oczach przede wszystkim czyste przerażenie.

- Pani, obawiam się, że nie będę mogła się więcej z tobą spotykać – odezwała się w końcu, zachrypniętym nieswoim głosem. To tylko umocniło Valierę w podejrzeniach.

- Dlaczego? - zapytała.

- Nie powinnam tego czynić. Nie wolno mi – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

- Wyjaśnij mi, z jakiego powodu – niezmordowanie próbowała dalej.

- Nie mogę tego powiedzieć, wybacz mi Pani.

Widząc, że w ten sposób niczego się nie dowie, spróbowała inaczej.

- To ma jakiś związek z twoją rozmową z Yavanną. Co takiego ona ci powiedziała?

- Uświadomiła mi...coś - odezwała się z ociąganiem elfka.

- Coś związanego z naszymi spotkaniami? - Valiera była już niemal zupełnie pewna, że wie, co się dzieje.

- Pani, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć – elfka uparcie trwała przy swoim. Valiera obserwowała ją równocześnie obserwując jej umysł. Tinwë w końcu oprzytomniała na tyle, by to zauważyć i kolory w jej umyśle uciekły przed wzrokiem Valiery - jednak nie dość szybko.

- Zauważyłam, że od pewnego czasu zachowujesz się inaczej – zaczęła mówić Valiera – że coraz intensywniej wyczekujesz mnie i coraz niechętnej opuszczasz. Zauważyłam też inne rzeczy – na te słowa elfka drgnęła i zdradliwy rumieniec powoli zaczął zabarwiać jej policzki – ale nie interpretowałam ich. Mój błąd, powinnam była to uczynić od razu.

- Tinwë – ton głosu Valiery zmienił się na tyle, że elfka niemal poderwała się z miejsca, tak stał się miękki, niski i pełen uczuć – Wiem, co czujesz. Nie umiesz tego ukrywać – na te słowa zatkała sobie rękoma uszy ale Valiera wiedziała, że i tak słyszy każde jej słowo – i wiedz, że nie pozostaje to bez wzajemności. Tak – ciągnęła dalej, widząc, jak na to już kompletnie zatraca się w emocjach, wstaje i patrzy na nią wyraźnie bliska obłędu – w tym, co czujesz, nie jesteś jedyna. Powinnam ci to powiedzieć wcześniej, być może było by ci łatwiej i nie przeżywałabyś tego wszystkiego, co teraz. Czekałam jednak, chcąc się upewnić, teraz widzę, że było to okrutne.

Na to już Tinwë nie wytrzymała, machnęła obydwoma rękoma w geście bezsilności i zaczęła krążyć po komnacie w tę i z powrotem.

- Pani -odezwała się w końcu– ależ ty nic nie pojmujesz.

- Pojmuję – spokojnie odparła Valiera, ale elfka ciągnęła, wyraźnie nie usłyszawszy – tak nie może być. Ja jestem Quendi, ty Vala. Nasze ścieżki są zupełnie inne, nasze przeznaczenie zupełnie różne, ty należysz do władców i opiekunów, twórców Ardy; ja do ich uczniów, Pierworodnych. Jesteście od nas o tyle wyżsi duchem, bardziej potężni i tyle wiedzący, że to niewyobrażalne. To się nie godzi...

- Tinwë – przerwała jej Varda, wciąż spokojnym, ale lekko ostrzegawczym tonem. Nigdy przedtem do niej ani do innego elfa nie zwróciła się w taki sposób i nawet na kompletnie ogarniętą chaosem elfkę to podziałało.

Przestała krążyć po sali i usiadła na łóżku Valiery, znowu kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Varda czuła, że jej deklaracja jeszcze do niej nie dotarła.

- Tinwë, spójrz na mnie – powiedziała znów tym miękkim głosem, a elfka podniosła głowę, wypełniając jej prośbę. Valiera zobaczyła w jej oczach udrękę i niedowierzanie, ale gdzieś na ich dnie dostrzegła równie silne, inne uczucia – nadzieję i miłość, które ujęły ją do głębi. Wiedziała, że postępowaniem elfki kieruje jej silne i instynktowne wyczucie sytuacji a teraz widzi przede wszystkim jej zdaniem olbrzymią, niewyobrażalną wręcz niestosowność. Tinwë miała rację, mówiąc, że były innymi istotami, na innym poziomie i mającymi zupełnie inne przeznaczenie, dobrze znała swoje miejsce w porządku rzeczy. Nie wiedziała jednak czego innego, co bardzo wyraźnie czuła Valiera – uczucie, które je połączyło, było silniejsze od tych praw i tym samym znosiło je. Varda wiedziała, że choć być może nie będzie to zupełnie proste, razem jednak będą w stanie poradzić sobie z wszelkimi przeszkodami, które mogą wyniknąć z tego uczucia, a te, których nie będą w stanie zmienić, przyjmą. Poznała bowiem siłę elfki podczas długich, spędzonych z nią godzin i również ją pokochała, niezwykle mocno. W przeciwieństwie do niej jednak zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. To, że coraz wyraźniej czuła, że jej uczucie, choć nieświadomie, odwzajemniono, dawało jej głębokie poczucie szczęścia, ale wiedziała, że musi cierpliwie czekać, aż Tinwë zda sobie z tego sprawę i zaakceptuje je.  
Na razie chciała jedynie uzmysłowić elfce, co do niej czuje, więc po upłynięciu dłuższej chwili i upewnieniu się, że odrobinę się uspokoiła, delikatnie ujęła ją za rękę. Elfka nie próbowała już się wyrywać, zupełnie zrezygnowana patrzała na nią dzikim wzrokiem. Valiera zbliżyła się do niej jeszcze bardziej, wzięła jej dłonie w swoje ręce, po czym spokojnie i niespiesznie pochyliła się ku elfce tak, że poczuła jej oddech na szyi i zupełnie z bliska ujrzała delikatne srebrne iskierki w jej szarych tęczówkach.  
Elfka zorientowała się, co Valiera chce uczynić i Varda zobaczyła, jak emocje rozszerzają jej oczy, ale było za późno na jakąkolwiek inną reakcję. Miękkie wargi Valiery dotknęły ust elfki i Tinwë jeszcze przez chwilę patrzała na nią, oszołomiona i zdesperowana, po czym ustępując, w końcu zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Stalo się dokładnie tak, jak przewidziała Yavanna – odwieczna mądrość natury wzięła górę nad prawidłami wpojonymi przez kulturę i zagarnęła elfkę w czułe objęcia prastarych wielkich misteriów.  
Zatonęły w ich celebrowaniu na dłuższą chwilę, po czym powoli się rozłączyły. Elfka zupełnie zmiękła, oparła się, półprzytomna z natłoku wrażeń, o ramię Valiery. Varda otoczyła ją ramionami i przytuliła mocno do siebie, czując się tak bardzo szczęśliwa, że miała wrażenie, iż nawet jej przepełniona wielką mocą i dodatkowo obdarzona nieskażonym światłem danym jej przez Eru fea pod naporem tego szczęścia nie wytrzyma i rozpłynie się, spłonie w nim zupełnie.  
To był punkt zwrotny w życiu ich obydwu.


	3. Chapter 3

_„__Nie ma mnie bez mej melodii__  
__mej melodii nie ma bez Ciebie..."_

_III._

_Pani Gwiazd słuchała i słyszała. Od samego początku, uważna i zdystansowana wobec innych Ainurów, jako jeszcze bezcielesna potęga słyszała o wiele więcej niż inni.__  
__Kiedy Stwórca w swym majestacie tworzył dla nich zaczątki melodii, a oni podejmowali je z radością, przyszła Varda mało im użyczała ze swego wspaniałego, świetlistego głosu, słuchając raczej i zapamiętując wszystko.__  
__Motywy i postępujące za nimi i z nich wynikające obrazy. Wizje przyszłości - mniej i bardziej wyraźne. Cale to bogactwo zapisywała w pamięci, nie zamierzając jednakże czynić z niego użytku.__  
__Gdyby nie prośba i dar od Eru, nigdy nie dołączyłaby do innych, podobnie jak ona, najmożniejszych spośród Ainurów i nie miałaby okazji na własne oczy ujrzeć ich melodii, żywej, zrealizowanej i mającej swój własny kształt; a było to tak cudowne i wspaniałe doznanie, że nawet dla Vali prawie nic nie mogło się z nim równać. Przynajmniej wtedy, u początku Czasu.__  
__Dla niej, ale również dla innych Strażników Ardy drugim, podobnie wspaniałym momentem był ten, w którym pierwszy raz od Śpiewu ujrzeli Pierworodnych. Wszyscy jednako zachwycili się ich pięknem. Varda jednakże dostrzegła w nich coś jeszcze - z głębin pamięci doszedł do niej jeden z zasłyszanych fragmentów Pieśni, zobaczyła ich rozwój i ogień, który będzie w nich oraz piękniejszy a także dzieła ich rąk.__  
__Z czasem, kiedy coraz lepiej poznawała poszczególne plemiona, jej miłość do nich stawała się oraz większa i głębsza poprzez powiększające się zrozumienie.__  
__Falmari, z ich upodobaniem do morza i tęsknotą za Środziemiem mieszkającą w ich sercach, którą po części podzielała.__  
__Jasnowłosi Vanyarowie o wielkich duchach (wielcy duchem?) i równie wielkich umysłach, których muzyka lepiej niźli cokolwiek innego uczyła ją o tym, co i jak czują.__  
__I wreszcie ogniści Noldorowie, którzy swymi wnętrzami budzili w niej fascynację. W nich bowiem najwyraźniej widziała Tajemny Ogień ( czy jak ta się nazywało to coś Eru do tworzenia i ożywiania) płonący i mieszający się z ich własnym ogniem umysłów i dusz.__  
__Byli dla niej niczym tajemnica, każdy z osobna, którą chciała (pragnęła?) rozwiązać.__  
__Kiedy jednak pierwszy raz spotkała leśną Noldorkę, jej zainteresowanie wybuchnęło z siłą, o którą sama siebie nie podejrzewała.__  
__Pierwszy raz bowiem miała do czynienia z kimś, kto zastanawiał się, jak to jest być nimi, Możnymi (i co czują?) i tak otwarcie o tym mówił. Z kimś, kto przez swą więź z lasem, ziemią, całą Ardą dysponował tak fascynującą dla niej i dużą mocą, nie będąc Możnym, a jednocześnie w ogóle jej nie używał (jednocześnie w ogóle jej nie używając ?). Kimś tak niezwykłym, o kim nie było ani słowa w Pieśni.__  
__Valiera została bez reszty pochłonięta przez tajemnicę elfki._

_***__  
__Valarowie mogli przemierzać czas w swym umyśle w ułamkach sekundy, Varda jednakże czyniła to rzadko. Bardziej bowiem interesowała ją chwila obecna. Dlatego też to właśnie ona najwięcej zapamiętała z pieśni.__  
__Elfka sama powiedziała jej któregoś razu, że fascynuje ją, jak bardzo Valiera potrafi skupiać się na wykonywanych przez siebie czynnościach, zachowując jednocześnie spokojny, otwarty i lekki umysł - czy jest to zbieranie rosy Dwóch Drzew czy zajmowanie się Ogrodami Taniquetilu czy coś innego.__  
__O tak, Pani Gwiazd jak nikt inny potrafiła wykorzystywać dany jej czas._

_***__  
__Varda jaśniała. Światło dane jej przez Iluvatara, nieskażone i czyste Jego dzieło, mieszkało w niej a ona wzbogacała je swoją miłością do Ardy i swoją osobowością. Z czasem coraz mądrzejsza, dowodziła, że jest godna tego daru jak nikt inny._

_***_

_Wiedza i moc, którą miała, podpowiadały jej, że elfka której imienia nie słyszała w Pieśni jest dzięki temu jeszcze wspanialsza. Pani Gwiazd potrafiła docenić niespodzianki dane światu przez Jedynego. Nie oznacza to jednak, że inni Możni tego nie potrafili. Ona jednak od czasu swego własnego powstania bywała umysłem głównie w dalekich przestrzeniach, odległa od spraw innych Ainur, toteż Arda i jej życie tym większy budziły w niej zachwyt._

_Pani Gwiazd była tajemnicą. Nawet dla innych Możnych. Jej majestat był olśniewający, jej piękno onieśmielało. (Wśród Quendich?) Jedynie Vanyarowie darzyli ją miłością wynikającą z poznania i zrozumienia.__  
__Nic wiec dziwnego w tym, że leśna elfka tak łatwo zdobyła jej serce.__  
__Ktoś, kto szacunek okazywał pokazując jej to, co ma najcenniejszego i światłu gwiazd potrafił sprostać przesiewając je przez młode liście w lesie, a ponad wszystko czcił ziemię, mógł bez trudu do swego wewnętrznego uniwersum przyjąć i ją i pomieścić tam (bez trudu - znowu powtórzenie:P)._

_***__  
__Pani Gwiazd słyszała i dlatego słuchała. Elfowie kochali ją i wzywali jej imienia przy różnych sytuacjach.__  
__A jednak, (dopiero) kiedy sama nareszcie mogła mówić, nie będąc być może do końca zrozumianą, ale przyjmowaną z całego serca, była naprawdę szczęśliwa.__  
__A gwiazdy płonęły, upojone jej szczęściem._

***

Jakiś czas potem, kiedy jeszcze nie przeniosła się na Taniquetil – choć była do tego namawiana - dla wyrażenia uczuć do Pani Gwiazd i podziękowania za wszystko, czego ją nauczyła, Tinwë postanowiła podarować Valierze jakiś wytwór swych rąk. Nie mogła jednakże zdecydować, co by to mogło być, aby było wystarczająco wymowne i zarazem godne Vardy. Długo rozmyślała nad tym, aż w końcu uznawszy, że na razie i tak nic nie wymyśli, udała się na przechadzkę do brzozowego zagajnika, tego, od którego zaczęła się największa przygoda jej życia.  
Była to wczesna pora dnia, tuż po przebudzeniu się Laurelinu i łagodne srebrnozłote światło opromieniało blaskiem brzozowe liście, a lekki wietrzyk rozwiewał jej włosy, przyjemnie chłodził skórę i poruszał gałązkami otaczających drzew. Przystanęła i urzeczona widokiem chłonęła piękno, bardzo mocno czując, że jest jego częścią, nie bardziej i nie mniej ważną niż drzewa, ptaki i trawa pod jej stopami. Nagle wiatr zawiał mocniej i jeden z liści spadł, wirując powoli w porannym powietrzu tuż przed jej oczyma. Wyglądał tak prosto i pięknie zarazem, że postanowiła właśnie taki liść, wyrzeźbiony w brzozowym drewnie ofiarować Valierze. W końcu hwindi były jej ulubionymi drzewami.  
Kiedy tego samego dnia wróciła do domu, pierwsze kroki skierowała do składzika z drewnem. Znalezienie odpowiedniego kawałka nie zabrało jej dużo czasu. Pracowała w natchnieniu, śpiewając wszystkie najbardziej zielone i pełne życia słowa, jakie znała i splatając je w jedną całość; skończyła jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ledwo nadała śpiewem liściowi ostatnie szlify, nawlokła go na uprzednio przygotowany sznureczek i zawiesiła sobie na szyi, a już siodłała konia i pędziła w stronę Taniquetilu, pragnąc jak najszybciej wręczyć go Pani.  
Przybyła na miejsce tuż po drugim zmieszaniu świateł, kiedy srebrny blask Telperiona dodawał budynkom i reszcie otoczenia tajemniczego poblasku.  
Pokonując ostatni kawałek zieleni (dalej były już tylko budynki) spostrzegła jednego z najznamienitszych vanyarskich pieśniarzy, Aicasamo. Widocznie przed chwilą skończył trening, bo kiedy go zauważyła, zarzucał sobie na ramiona płaszcz, a obok niego stała smukła jesionowa włócznia oparta o przenośny stojak.

- Pozdrowienia od Noldorów – zawołała do niego. Dopiero teraz odwrócił się w jej stronę, choć była pewna, że zauważył ją wcześniej.

- Taniquetil wzajemnie przesyła pozdrowienia – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, w sposób typowy dla spokojnych i zawsze opanowanych Vanyarów.

- Co cię, pani łuku, sprowadza w nasze progi? -zagadnął, podnosząc jednocześnie włócznię i stojak i kładąc sobie obydwa przedmioty na ramieniu.

- Przybywam z darem – odparła tajemniczo, również się uśmiechając.

Zsiadła z konia i trzymając lejce podeszła do elfa proponując mu, że przyczepi broń do juków, żeby nie musiał jej nosić i po krótkiej walce z rzemieniami których okazało się być odrobinę za mało, mogli iść dalej.

- A dla kogóż to dar? - zapytał Vanya, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- To tajemnica – odparła równie zagadkowo jak przedtem.

- Pozwolisz zatem, że spróbuję ją odgadnąć?

Jej uśmiech nieco przybladł. Wówczas bowiem o jej związku z Vardą nie wiedział nikt oprócz Valarów a ona jeszcze nie czuła się gotowa na ujawnienie tego przed elfami. Zdolności dedukcyjne Vanyarów były powszechnie znane i była niemal pewna że jeśli Aicasamo zacznie się nad tym zastanawiać, prędzej czy później odgadnie tajemnicę, w końcu fakt jej nauki u Vardy była powszechnie znany...no chyba, że odrzuci tę myśl jako zbyt nieprawdopodobną.  
Jednakże, gdyby zaprotestowała, byłoby to jeszcze bardziej podejrzane.

- Ależ proszę – stwierdziła więc.

- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nikt z nas nie zamawiał u ciebie ostatnio niczego – rozpoczął Vanya – tym bardziej, że mówisz, że to „dar". Nie może być więc przeznaczony dla nikogo ze znanych mi Minyar. Wydaje mi się więc, że ma go otrzymać ktoś bliski twemu sercu. Któż mógłby to być? - spojrzał na nią znacząco.

Milczała, niestety było dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewała.

- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nikt z mężczyzn z żadnego plemienia – myślał nadal, a ona robiła się coraz bardziej blada i bezskutecznie starała się to ukryć – raczej również żadna z kobiet. A więc kto pozostaje? - spojrzał na nią i nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu – ależ oczywiste. Że tez wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. Chociaż nie... to wydaje się być nieprawdopodobne. A co ty powiesz? - ponownie zlustrował ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

Elfka była już blada niczym papier, nawet nie starała się tego ukryć. Dopiero po chwili pojęła, że o coś ją pytał, a znacznie dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej zorientowanie się o co.

- Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć, gdyż nie przedstawiłeś mi wyniku swych rozważań – wychrypiała po chwili.

- A więc to prawda – stwierdził machinalnie słysząc ton jej głosu – Choć myślałem, że to niemożliwe i że się pomyliłem. To Pani Gwiazd.

Tinwë drgnęła wytrącona z równowagi, nie wiedząc, co czynić.

- Wysoko wypuszczasz swoje strzały – stwierdził wciąż zdumiony, po czym zaśmiał się krótko i chrapliwie - Czy cel wie, że nim jest?

Elfka była tak przerażona, że już bardziej być nie mogła. Przekroczyła granicę, za którą znajdował się już tylko dziwny spokój. Zdawała sobie sprawę, ze cokolwiek powie, nie zmieni swojej sytuacji.

- A jak sądzisz? – zapytała więc, nienaturalnie jak na taką sytuację, spokojnym głosem.

Aicasamo przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, po czym jego oczy zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej okrągłe niż przedtem.

Tym razem to ona zaczęła się śmiać, tak zabawny wyraz twarzy przybrał Vanya.

- Przecież wiesz, że moje strzały zawsze trafiają w cel – stwierdziła, kiedy nieco się uspokoiła. Jako, że znajdowali się blisko jego komnat, pożegnała się uprzejmie i podążyła w stronę dworu Vardy.

Rozmowa z Vanyą spowodowała, że półświadomie wciąż przez nią odczuwany niepokój zmniejszył się. W końcu jej tajemnica wyszła na jaw i nie stało się z tego powodu nic straszliwego.  
Pozostawiwszy konia w znajdującej się niedaleko stajni postanowiła udać się do dworu Vardy na skróty, poprzez las. Tak się jednak złożyło, że był to niezbyt dobrze przez nią znany i rzadko przez kogokolwiek odwiedzany teren, więc po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że zbłądziła. Przystanęła więc na chwilę i próbując znaleźć jakiś charakterystyczny punkt w terenie jednocześnie poprawiała wisiorek półświadomie myśląc o Pani i zastanawiając się, czy przypadnie jej do gustu. Nagle zobaczyła daleko przed sobą między drzewami błysk światła. Nie namyślając się wcale ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Szła i szła ale nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło, i już zaczęła myśleć, że może jej się to przywidziało, kiedy coś powtórnie błysnęło. Po chwili wyszła z gęstego lasu na niewielką polanę i ogromne było jej zdziwienie kiedy tuz przed sobą ujrzała bardzo wysoki żywopłot w miejscu, w którym widziała świetlne przebłyski. Pokręciła ze zdziwieniem głową i ruszyła wzdłuż żywopłotu, ale nie mogła znaleźć żadnego przejścia na drugą stronę. Już miała zawrócić, kiedy za plecami usłyszała cichy szelest. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i w miejscu, które przed chwilą mijała, zobaczyła wąskie przejście na druga stronę i wydobywającą się z niego smugę przepięknego, delikatnego światła.  
To wystarczyło, żeby bez wahania przeszła na drugą stronę.  
Okazało się, że było warto. Źródłem blasku były bowiem rośliny – głównie kwiaty, choć rosły tam również niewielkie krzewy.  
Ale jakie to były rośliny – w Amanie było mnóstwo wspaniałych i nigdzie indziej nie spotykanych dzieci Yavanny, ale żadne z nich nie mogło się równać z tymi tutaj. Piękne same w sobie, dostarczały dodatkowych wrażeń przez delikatny blask, jaki je otaczał, o barwie, która najbardziej przypominała godzinę, kiedy mieszało się światło Dwóch Drzew. Po chwili zauważyła również, że w ogrodzie dał się słyszeć dźwięk na granicy słyszalności, który kiedy zaczynało się weń wsłuchiwać, malował przed oczami słuchającego obraz rozgwieżdżonego nieba nocą tak realistyczny, że aż dorównujący niebu prawdziwemu.  
Miejsce to miało w sobie tyle świetlistości i piękna, że stanęłam nieruchomo oczarowana, bojąc się, że najmniejszy nawet ruch może zburzyć tą harmonię.

Nic zatem dziwnego w tym, że kiedy usłyszała - Witaj w moim ogrodzie – poderwała się zaskoczona.

- Witaj, Pani – odpowiedziała, ochłonąwszy nieco.

Taki głos miała tylko Varda - a więc całe to miejsce należało do niej.

- Ten ogród wpuszcza tylko zaufane osoby. Twoja myśl o mnie przyciągnęła cię do niego – powiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem Pani.

- Jest bardzo piękny, Pani – uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając po raz drugi na rośliny, które jakby wyczuwając swoją panią, zaczęły świecić intensywniej. Subtelna woń kwiatów unosiła się dookoła, sprawiając, że wszystkie troski i niechciane myśli znikały, jakby nigdy ich nie było.

- Nigdy nie słyszałam o jego istnieniu. Jakie jeszcze tajemnice skrywasz przede mną? - zapytała elfka nieco żartobliwym tonem.

- Nie wątpię, że nawet jeżeli istnieje coś, czego jeszcze nie wiesz, z cała pewnością to odkryjesz – odparła Valiera, tonem dokładnie takim samym.

- Mam jednak nadzieję, że sama mi powiesz, Pani – odcięła się Tinwë – Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz tworzyć takie cuda w dziedzinie należącej do pani Yavanny.

- Nie stworzyłam go sama – stwierdziła Varda. Elfka wyczuła, że jej myśli odpłynęły gdzieś daleko a oblicze zasnuł cień smutku. Podeszła do niej zupełnie blisko i dotknęła jej dłoni.

- Pani...- zwróciła się do niej miękkim, zatroskanym głosem, po czym pocałowała ją ostrożnie, pierwszy raz czyniąc to sama. Po chwili odsunęła się nieco, patrząc badawczo na Valierę.

- Tinwë ...- Nigdy przedtem nie wypowiadała jej imienia w taki sposób.

W mgnieniu oka zmieniła postać, czyniąc ją swoją na zawsze.  
Była teraz jej wzrostu; długie, czarne włosy z delikatnym srebrzystym połyskiem opadały jej na ramiona i spływały niżej. Okrywała ją prosta, biała suknia. Wycięta przy szyi i bez rękawów odsłaniała jasne ramiona, nadając Pani zupełnie nowy odcień piękna. Pierwszy raz widziała ją taką; w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia pojęła wtedy, że nie przyjmuje jej w obecności nikogo innego, że jest bardzo prywatna, wręcz intymna. Wydawała jej się być prawie naga i równie, a nawet bardziej bezbronna jak elfka przed nią.  
Nigdy przedtem nie widziała nikogo piękniejszego.

Varda spoglądała na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym objęła, zamykając całkowicie w swoich ramionach. Elfka odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Kocham cię, Pani – wyszeptała jej prosto do ucha.

To było to, co Valiera potrzebowała usłyszeć.

- Ja ciebie też – w jej umyśle zabrzmiała pełna pasji odpowiedź. W chwili, kiedy wargi Valiery ponownie dotknęły jej, świat zawirował jak szalony.

Następnego dnia obudziła się już w jej komnacie, w przestronnym łożu.  
W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, po czym przypomniała sobie wydarzenia dnia poprzedniego. Były jak sen, szalony i intensywny. I gdyby nie Pani Gwiazd, nadal w nowej postaci, śpiąca u jej boku, pewnie nie dałaby wiary swym wspomnieniom.  
Nagle poczuła się nieco nieswojo. Wszystko to co się jej ostatnio przydarzało wymykało się wszelkim doświadczeniom i osądowi. Połączyła się z Valierą, jakkolwiek niedorzecznie by to nie brzmiało. Stanowiły jedność. Wszystko – i jej piękne, nieskażone zepsuciem światło, przyciągające jak magnes i ogień ducha, w którym można było spłonąć, należało od teraz do niej.  
Pani podniosła się nieco i otworzyła oczy, w których po raz któryś z kolei zobaczyła głębię absolutu, miriady gwiazd wirujące w nieskończonej przestrzeni. Jej wyraz twarzy nie był zapewne zbyt mądry i nieco nieszczęśliwy, bo przysunęła się bliżej, objęła ją na chwilę, po czym odsunęła na odległość ramienia i czystym głosem powiedziała – Nie zdołałabyś zrobić niczego, co by było wbrew mojej woli i sprzeczne z axani, elfko. Wiesz o tym przecież, już ci to mówiłam.  
Tinwë uśmiechnęła się nieco krzywo, ale po chwili sama przytuliła się do Pani Gwiazd.

- Właściwie masz rację, Pani – powiedziała jej – Wczoraj przekonałam się o tym. Spotkałam Aicasamo i niemądrze wspomniałam przy nim o czymś związanym z tobą. Zakończyło się to tym, że domyślił się moich uczuć.

- I co? - zapytała Valiera, a jej oddech drażnił szyję elfki, tak blisko niej była.

- I nic – zaśmiała się elfka radośnie – Powiedziałam mu w wystarczająco znaczący sposób, żeby domyślił się, że są odwzajemniane. Widać było, że jeszcze nigdy nikt go tak nie zaskoczył.

Po chwili obydwie śmiały się niczym szalone.

- Tylko nie mów Pani „a nie mówiłam" - uprzedziła ją elfka, kiedy już nieco się uspokoiły.

- Nie powiem – obiecała Valiera – Czy zamierzasz może pojawić się na Święcie Żniw?

- Dobrze, że mi o tym przypomniałaś. Zupełnie mi umknęło, że to już ta pora – stwierdziła elfka.

- Widzę. A czy zdradzisz mi, z jakiego powodu wczoraj przybyłaś tutaj tak niespodziewanie? - zaskoczyła ją pytaniem Pani.

- To tajemnica – powiedziała Tinwë szybko opanowawszy zaskoczenie i starając się nie spoglądać na listek, który wciąż miała zawieszony na szyi - Obiecuję Pani, że dowiesz się na Święcie.

Pozbierały się obydwie, wciąż przekomarzając i rozstały.  
Droga od komnat Vardy do stajni nie była obiektywnie rzecz biorąc zbyt długa. Jednak zdziwione, lustrujące spojrzenia spotykanych służebnic Elentári (do tego miejsca właściwie nikt oprócz nich, innych Valarów i pani Ilmarë nie miał dostępu a Tinwë w swym zielono szarym stroju stanowczo nie wyglądała jak jedno z wyżej wymienionych) powodowały, że robiła się coraz bardziej nieznośna. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na przyspieszenie kroku, zachowując właściwą Noldorom godność.  
Skupiła się na własnych myślach. Ich sytuacja była zaiste nietypowa, nie było więc wśród elfickich w większości niepisanych praw niczego, co mogłoby jej pomóc.  
Serce jej nie miało wątpliwości, rozum natomiast wciąż się wahał. Valarowie byli dla większości elfów niczym szanowani i traktowani z bardzo dużym szacunkiem, właściwie czcią, rodzice i nauczyciele. Quendi nie ośmielali się traktować ich poufale i przynajmniej jeszcze wtedy raczej się im nie sprzeciwiali. Wszystko więc, co się wydarzyło, nie tyle łamało ich reguły co w ogóle poza nie wykraczało – wychodziło poza możliwości osądu i doświadczenie nie tylko jej własne ale nawet, zdobyte wraz z opowieściami i naukami rodziców, plemienne. Tinwë była gotowa na podjęcie walki o ich wspólne prawa, choć walka ta godziła w część jej własnych przekonań.  
Skupiona na rozmyślaniu szybko dotarła do stajni.  
Drogę powrotną pokonała bardzo szybko, gnając z wiatrem wiejącym jej w plecy. Srebrne światło Telperiona towarzyszyło jej przez cały czas, dodając połysku płaszczowi. Czuła się pełna mocy i była właściwie zdecydowana, co ma czynić.  
Jednak jej wątpliwości nie zniknęły całkowicie. Choć Pani zapewniała ją nie raz o słuszności jej postępowania, wciąż odczuwała lekki niepokój. Odczucie te narastało tym bardziej, im mniej czasu pozostawało do festynu, tak, że na jakąś godzinę przed zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle na niego iść, jednak nie wypadało jej złamać danego słowa. Przebrała się szybko w najlepsze wyjściowe szaty i wyruszyła w drogę.  
Na miejscu była już większość Valarów i prawie wszyscy z elfów, którzy mieli zwyczaj się tam pojawiać. Nikt nie zwracał na nią specjalnej uwagi, choć miała lekkie wrażenie, że wydarzenia dni poprzednich są wypisane na jej twarzy.  
Jako, że Pani jeszcze się nie pojawiła, w oczekiwaniu na nią zajęła się obserwacją ostatnich przygotowań. Oto Elemmírë zajął już swe zwykle miejsce na wzniesieniu, rozstawiano ostatnie stoły i kończono ich dekorację.  
W zasadzie każda z tych uroczystości, odbywających się kiedy zbierano pierwsze plony z najważniejszych roślin miała podobny przebieg, ustanowiony w zamierzchłych czasach przez Możnych. Urządzane były ku czci Eru, stanowiły wyraz bliskości zarówno Valarów jak i elfów z ziemią, na której żyli i były okazją do obrzędowego wyrażenia radości życia.  
Pani z właściwym sobie wyczuciem, przybyła dokładnie w momencie, w którym przygotowania zostały zakończone.  
Skupiona na wypatrywaniu jej w tłumie a potem wpatrywaniu się w nią nie zwracała uwagi na przebieg rozpoczęcia święta, toteż chwila ciszy oznaczająca zakończenie śpiewu Vanyara zaskoczyła ją. Po oficjalnym powitaniu przez Eonwëgo a potem Manwëgo oraz krótkiej przemowie jego występ był trzecią i zarazem ostatnią z oficjalnych części uroczystości.  
Potem zajmowano miejsca przy stołach – rozpoczynała się uczta i przeplatające ją tańce.  
Tym razem przy wyborze miejsca kierowała się dwoma względami – by było w miarę daleko od grupy, którą uczyła, pomagając Aulëmu oraz by było z niego widać Panią. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z nimi, pragnęła tylko towarzystwa Pani, a jeśli tego nie mogła mieć, to chociaż jej widoku. W poszukiwaniu zapędziła się więc na ubocze, lawirując w tłumie i starając się unikać znajomych a w konsekwencji tracąc na dłuższy czas z oczu stół główny, gdzie zasiadali Valarowie. Kiedy w końcu znalazła odpowiednie miejsce, pierwsze co zobaczyła, to brak Vardy przy tamtym stole. Ledwo zdążyła poczuć rozczarowanie, kiedy poczuła, jak ktoś kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu. Odwróciła się, nagle zirytowana, z zamiarem wyrażenia dezaprobaty za takie podchodzenie jej, lecz zły nastrój zniknął w jednym momencie, kiedy w zaczepiającej ją osobie rozpoznała Valierę. Nie byłoby to takie oczywiste dla innych elfów – przybrała bowiem tak zbliżoną do nich postać, jak tylko potrafiła, w jakiś sposób ukrywając swoją moc i przyoblekając się dodatkowo w obszerną pelerynę z kapturem. Tinwë jednakże rozpoznała ją po oczach.  
Nic nie mówiła, ale jej uśmiech nakazywał milczenie. Wzięła ją za rękę i poprowadziła gdzieś. Nie dbała o to, gdzie, za nią bowiem była gotowa iść na koniec świata.  
I dalej, jeśli tego zapragnie.  
Szły w milczeniu, a obecność Vardy rozgrzewała elfkę niczym limpë, choć jeszcze nie zdążyła skosztować ani kropli z podawanego do uczty trunku. W końcu dotarły do celu, którym okazał się być Ezellohar.  
Na miejscu zmieniła postać na prywatną, bardziej świetlistą i podeszła do mis zawierających zbieraną przez nią rosę z Dwóch Drzew, jaśniejących w świetle Telperiona.

- Światło którego z Drzew jest ci bliższe? - zwróciła się do niej po raz pierwszy, zaskakując całkowicie pytaniem.

- Telperiona – odpowiedziała Tinwë bez zastanawiania się.

Pani pokiwała głową, jakby zgadzając się, po czym nabrała w dłonie jaśniejącej srebrzyście wody i w powietrzu zabrzmiało tylko jedno słowo:

- Pij.

Był to dzień niespodzianek i przekraczania wszelakich granic. Jednak elfka powoli nabierała w prawy w zachowaniu odmiennym od zwyczajowego, więc podtrzymując dłonie Vardy swoimi powoli opróżniła ten jakże niezwykły, piękny i bezcenny dla niej puchar.  
Tak, jak nie sposób opisać zmienianie się światła Dwóch Drzew bez odwoływania się do znanych tylko tym, którzy to przeżyli, pojęć i odczuć, tak i odczucie przenikania niezwykłego płynu przez fea i hroa zarazem i zmieniania go jest nie do opisania. W ten sposób Pani na zawsze oznaczyła ją jako swoją i choć początkowo nie była tego świadoma, było to widoczne dla nie zaznajomionych z ich historią powracających Wygnańców, a nawet dla przybyłego o wiele później Eärendila.  
Wyprostowała się powoli i spojrzała na swoje dłonie – przez chwilę otaczał je delikatny srebrzysty poblask, po czym wróciły do normy. Skłoniła się w milczeniu a Pani ponownie wzięła ją za rękę i zaprowadziła tuż pod pnie Drzew, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie usiadła. Nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak uczynić to samo.  
Oparła się plecami o pień i spojrzała przed siebie. Przed nimi roztaczał się widok na ognie i fajerwerki festiwalu, słychać było też muzykę, choć na tyle cicho, że nie przeszkadzała.

Po chwili Pani spojrzała na nią i po raz kolejny wzruszyła do głębi, tym razem słowami:

- Teraz nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości. Nie miej ich i ty. Spójrz w siebie, co mówi ci serce?

- Orenya quete nin – zaczęła, po czym powiedziała po prostu – Pani, będę musiała przyzwyczajać się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nauczyliśmy się patrzeć na Was w sposób, który wyklucza nawet myślenie o tym, co zrobiłyśmy, a co dopiero czyny. Jednak czego się nauczono, tego można się i oduczyć. Postaram się, jak najlepiej potrafię – po czym zamilkła.

Różnica w barwie własnego głosu pozbawiła ją słów. W późniejszych czasach nie raz zdarzy jej się słyszeć pogłoski o Makalaurë, synu Fëanára, jakoby kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem i jego ojciec zabrał go do studni Vardy, chłopczyk napił się z nich. Nie wiedziała, czy to prawda, choć nie zdziwiłoby jej to, jednak gdyby tylko znała jego głos przed i po tamtej wizycie, mogłaby to stwierdzić z całkowitą pewnością. W jej przypadku wpływ był oszałamiający – wzbogacenie o delikatny srebrzysto dzwoneczkowy chłód i rzadko spotykaną czystość.

Pani ujęła jej dłoń, po czym przesunęła palcem po wewnętrznej stronie utrudniając znacznie myślenie i stwierdziła – Zacznijmy od tego, żebyś nie mówiła do mnie „Pani", chyba, że sytuacja będzie tego wymagała.

Skinęła krótko głową, patrząc na srebrny ślad, który pojawił się na jej dłoni.

_Ciekawe, co jeszcze będzie się działo_ pomyślała lekko oszołomiona.  
W chwilę później przypomniała sobie o prezencie, jaki dla niej przygotowała.

- Mam coś dla ciebie - udało jej się, choć z trudem, powstrzymać przed dodaniem „Pani".

- Tak? – zainteresowała się Varda.

- To jest ów tajemniczy powód, dla którego przybyłam wtedy na Taniquetil – powiedziała, jednocześnie sięgając za tunikę i ostrożnym ruchem zdjęła wisiorek z szyi.

Podniosła się, opadła przed nią na jedno kolano i podała przedmiot, mówiąc:

- Daję ci ten wisiorek jako dowód moich uczuć, Pani – po czym zreflektowała się i zmieszała lekko.

Varda spojrzała uważnie na liść, obróciła go w palcach kilka razy, po czym przeniosła wzrok na nią i stwierdziła, poważnym tonem:

- Zaprawdę, nie uroniłaś ani słowa z moich lekcji, teraz widzę to niezwykle wyraźnie – po czym dodała uśmiechając się najpiękniej na świecie – jest naprawdę piękny, dziękuję ci – i pochyliła głowę, podając mi go z powrotem, w geście, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno.

Rozpromieniła się i umieściła go tam, gdzie było jego miejsce – na szyi Pani. Prezentował się rzeczywiście doskonale.

- I ja mam coś dla ciebie, gwiezdna elfko – Valiera, nie zauważyła skąd, wyciągnęła nagle coś migoczącego i połyskującego, po czym podała jej. Okazało się być również wisiorkiem, tyle że na srebrnym łańcuszku, wykonanym z zupełnie elfce nieznanego materiału, w kształcie ośmioramiennej, kryształowego koloru gwiazdy, iskrzącej zupełnie jak jej siostry wysoko na niebie.

- Dziękuję ci – szepnęła, oszołomiona i przytuliła się do niej mocno.

Po dłuższej chwili oderwała się od niej i pochyliła głowę w podobnym, jak ona niedawno, geście. Po chwili gwiazda spoczywała w zagłębieniu jej szyi.

- Pasuje idealnie – stwierdziła wyraźnie zadowolona Pani – Aulë pokazał, co potrafi.

- Aulë – powtórzyła za nią i nieco inaczej spojrzała na liść, z którego była taka dumna jeszcze niedawno.

Varda po raz kolejny udowodniła, ze potrafi czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi.

- Dałaś mi dzieło własnych rąk i dla mnie jest cenniejsze niż wszystkie klejnoty Aulëgo razem wzięte, a ja, pomimo całej wiedzy, którą mi przekazałaś, nie mogłabym dać ci tego samego – zganiła ją żartobliwym tonem – poza tym jest naprawdę piękne. Nie wątp w siebie, moja Noldo.

Nic już nie mówiła, tylko oparła głowę na jej ramieniu i tak siedziały jeszcze jakiś czas, a ponad nimi drzewa jaśniały swym blaskiem.  
W końcu nastała pora na powrót do ucztujących.  
Podniosły się bez pośpiechu i spokojnym krokiem podążyły w kierunku dźwięków i fajerwerków. Zupełnie naturalnym gestem ujęła ją za rękę, choć w głębi duszy czyniła to jeszcze nieco niepewnie. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiły i czas ten poświęciła na cieszenie się ciepłem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie przynosiła obecność Pani, zarówno pod względem fizycznym jak i duchowym. Świadomość tego, że ma tak wiele zupełnie i wyłącznie dla siebie, oszałamiała i zarazem dodawała jej sił. Czuła, jak bardzo ją kocha i odwzajemniała się tym samym najlepiej jak potrafiła.  
Pogrążone w ciszy, pełnej porozumienia i czułości, doszły na miejsce.

- Usiądziesz obok mnie? - Pani pierwsza powróciła do rzeczywistości.

Zawahała się przez chwilę, bądź co bądź nie była wciąż do końca gotowa na wywołanie burzy, jaka niewątpliwie nastąpi. Jednak było to nieuniknione.

- Tak – zdecydowała.

Puściła ją, ale szła nadal po jej lewej stronie i tak wkroczyły w obręb świateł festiwalu. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym zobaczyło je więcej osób i powoli zaczęła zapadać cisza.  
Krok za krokiem, wyprostowana i z twarzą nie zdradzającą żadnych uczuć szła obok Valiery w stronę stołu głównego. Zauważyła po chwili, że zaczyna nas otaczać srebrzyste światło – to naszyjniki manifestowały ich więź.  
Ktoś widocznie dał znak muzykom, bo cisza stała się absolutna. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w źródło srebrnego światła a Tinwë uświadomiwszy sobie pewną rzecz uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
Istniał u elfów zwyczaj, że rodziny małżonków dawały nowo związanym ze sobą klejnot na łańcuszku – rodzina pana młodego dawała go pani młodej i podobnie postępowała rodzina pani. Zwyczaj obowiązywał również wśród wiążących się ze sobą srebrnych par jednej płci, bez względu, czy byli to panowie, czy panie. One, przypadkowo, dobrały przedmioty o tym samym znaczeniu i dokonały wymiany same. Ponieważ obydwa wisiorki były tworzone z myślą o wyrażeniu uczuć, w chwilach ważnych manifestowały ten cel, jak najbardziej mogły. W ten sposób wszyscy dowiadywali się o ich obecnym statusie. Varda myślała o tym samym, bo elfka czuła przez osanwe jej rozbawienie pomieszane z miłością.  
Valarowie podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, spoglądając uważnie na Panią Gwiazd. Nawet jeśliby mieli coś przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw, w świetle wszystkich zwyczajów i praw było już za późno. Toteż zachowali milczenie.  
Doszły do stołu. Odsunęła lekko jej krzesło, podając ramię i pomagając usiąść, po czym zajęła miejsce z jej lewej strony.  
Cisza nadal była absolutna. Widać było konsternację Potęg, bo choć Eonwë, nie będąc Valarem, siedział u boku Manwëgo, to już jej, elfa, status w tym miejscu nie był aż tak oczywisty.  
Manwë zareagował jako pierwszy. Powiedział coś do Eonwëgo, który podszedł do muzyków i po chwili zaczęli grać ponownie.  
Czuło się, że elfowie nie bardzo mają odwagę komentować to, co zobaczyli, w obecności Możnych, jednak kiedy tylko uroczystość się skończy, będzie o nich głośno w każdym zakątku Amanu.  
Rozejrzała się po stole uczniów Aulëgo. Ich twarze wyrażały różne rzeczy, ale wniosek był jeden – przez jakiś czas będzie mieć ciężkie życie. Westchnęła, na co Varda spojrzała na nią uważnie i z uśmiechem. Naszyjniki zaświeciły mocniej. Uczta trwała nadal, a elfka powoli oswajała się z nowym miejscem i po chwili zaczęła rozglądać się po otoczeniu. Z wysokości głównego stołu widok na całą uroczystość był bardzo dobry, niestety było również bardzo dobrze widać elfów, wciąż wpatrujących się w nie intensywnie.  
Zniechęcona tym, zaprzestała obserwacji otoczenia i skupiła się na tym, co działo się przy stole. A tutaj rozmowa na razie ostrożnie i nie wprost schodziła na Vardę. Pani wyglądała na raczej rozbawioną i z wyraźną przyjemnością konsternowała ciekawych zaistniałej sytuacji Valarów. Spojrzała w stronę, gdzie zasiadali Aulë i Yavanna i zobaczyła, jak Mistrz Kowalstwa mruga do niej porozumiewawczo. Odmrugnęła do niego, uśmiechając się znacząco, po czym wróciła do słuchania rozmowy. W samą porę, żeby usłyszeć wypowiadane przez, nie zauważyła kogo, słowa – no tak, a Meliana przecież...- szybko urwane, po czym zapadła niespodziewanie głucha cisza. Zobaczyła, jak spojrzenia wszystkich wędrują w kierunku Pani, więc też spojrzała na nią – zmarszczyła brwi, a jej twarz zmieniła się na ułamek sekundy w kamienną maskę, ukrywającą wszystko, co w środku.  
To wystarczyło, żeby zapamiętała. Nie wiedziała, co to za jedna ta Meliana, ale skoro samo wspomnienie o niej spowodowało taką reakcję, to uważała, że wiedzieć powinna. Po chwili sytuacja przy stole wróciła do normy i czuła, że Pani puściła ten nietakt w niepamięć, jednak do końca uczty wyglądała na odrobinkę zamyśloną.  
Odczekała, do momentu kiedy nastąpiło zakończenie i wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, po czym zapytała ją, czy ma ochotę wybrać się z nią na jeszcze jeden spacer. Uśmiechnęła się i poszły, chyba odruchowo kierując się w stronę Drzew.  
Pani milczała, aż nie dotarły w zupełnie opuszczone rejony i dopiero wtedy powiedziała do niej – Chyba chciałaś mnie o coś zapytać? - wciąż lekko nieobecnym tonem.

- Tak Pani. Jeśli nie zechcesz mówić, zrozumiem. Jednak czuję, że to ważne. Kim jest ta Meliana, o której wspomnieli dziś przy stole?

Nie powiedziała „kim jest dla ciebie" ale i tak było to oczywiste.

Pani westchnęła, jakby powracając do rzeczywistości i spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem zabarwionym jednak odrobiną smutku.

- Kimś, o kim chciałabym zapomnieć – zaczęła, po czym zamilkła. Czekała cierpliwie, aż dokończy myśl, co trwało dłuższą chwilę.

- Meliana pochodzi z rodu Maiarów. Poznałam ją jeszcze zanim powstała ta trawa, po której stąpamy i świat, który razem stworzyliśmy i w który weszliśmy. U początków czasu zbliżyłyśmy się do siebie i pokochałam ją – stwierdziła Pani, tonem tak bardzo podobnym do przybieranego przez starszych elfów wspominających jakieś błędy z czasów młodości, które jednak nie do końca stały się przeszłością, że aż się zdziwiła – z wzajemnością, jak mi się wtedy wydawało.

- Żyłyśmy razem przez długi czas, także już tutaj, ale po pewnym czasie ona zaczęła oddalać się ode mnie, aż w końcu opuściła mnie i odeszła gdzieś, nikt nie wiedział dokąd. Jakiś czas potem posłańcy Manwëgo przynieśli wieści, że wywędrowała do Beleriandu i związała się tam z elfem, królem plemienia Sindarów, Elwe Sindacollo.

Pani umilkła; widać było, że nie chciała mówić o tym, co było dalej, ale Noldo i tak wiedziała. Widziała to w jej oczach - ślad przeżytej ciemności. Pojęła wtedy, że choć pochodząc z rodu Valarów i będąc istotą o wnętrzu i umyśle dla nich nie do pojęcia, czuje i przeżywa takie sprawy równie silnie jak oni i jest podobnie wobec nich bezradna.

- Wybacz Pani, to co teraz powiem – odezwała się w końcu - ale w takim razie pokazała swoim uczynkiem, że nie była ciebie godna ani przez minutę.

Varda spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Nigdy nie spojrzałam na to w ten sposób – powiedziała, kiedy przestała się śmiać. Tinwë objęła ją mocno, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że uczyni wszystko, żeby pomóc jej zapomnieć do końca.

Przez jakiś czas po pamiętnej uroczystości nie mogła się opędzić od ciekawskich spojrzeń i ciągle słyszała jakieś szepty za plecami. Co prawda, w elfickiej naturze, niezależnie od plemienia, był zapisany szacunek dla prywatności i uprzejmość, jednak sposób, w jaki zapisała się w ich pamięci, przeważył nad naturą. To nie przeszkadzało jej, podobnie jak na początku nauki u Pani. Trochę inaczej miała się sprawa z grupą Aulëgo, której reakcji obawiała się bardziej, byli w końcu również częściowo jej uczniami, a brak szacunku do nauczyciela utrudniał przekazywanie wiedzy.  
Kilka dni później, wspierana przez naszyjnik od Vardy, z którym się nie rozstawała, wyruszyła w kierunku Tirionu, w którym tym razem mieli się spotkać z nauczycielem. Na miejscu zastała już wszystkich swych podopiecznych i towarzyszy.  
Tuż po jej pojawieniu się nastała głucha cisza. Spoglądali na nią z ciekawością i oczekiwaniem, ale zawiodła ich nadzieje zachowując się tak, jak miała w zwyczaju i nie komentując wczorajszych wydarzeń ani słowem. Zazwyczaj mogłaby spodziewać się jakieś reakcji z ich strony – cięte i złośliwe uwagi na równi z przyjaznymi zagajeniami były czymś normalnym dla tej grupy, wszak wieści roznosiły się szybko, a większość z nich (oprócz pochłoniętych akurat tworzeniem albo tych, którzy nie uznawali za swój obowiązek pojawić się) uczestniczyła w uroczystości.  
Jednak teraz coś się zmieniło – badając ich myśli, czuła, jakby otaczał ją pas czyniący dla nich nietykalną, jakby sam fakt związania się z Panią upodabniał ją częściowo do niej w ich oczach. Resztki niepokoju zaczęły ją powoli opuszczać. Zrozumiała wtedy, jak bardzo zmieniło się jej życie od pierwszego spotkania Vardy w lesie.  
Tak już zostało – im dłużej widywali ją towarzyszącą Valierze, im bardziej oczywista stawała się ich więź, tym bardziej z szacunkiem ale i z dystansem traktowali ją elfowie. Nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio – teraz Pani była najważniejsza. Ci zaś, na których przyjaźni mogło jej zależeć, potrafili się odpowiednio zachować w praktycznie każdej sytuacji. Falmarich niespecjalnie obchodziło, co dzieje się w głębi lądu i choć na początku wieści przyjęli ze zdumieniem, jak wszyscy, to jednak niedługo potem reagowali zupełnie normalnie na to, że czasami pojawiała się u nich nie sama a w towarzystwie Pani. Zawsze wtedy któryś z nich dziękował jej za dar światła gwiazd, które kochali ponad wszelką inną jasność. Vanyarowie natomiast obcując z Vardą znacznie częściej, niż pozostałe plemiona, widzieli, jak szczęśliwa się stała i to im w zupełności wystarczało, żeby wiedzieć, co mają na ten temat sądzić.  
Był to najszczęśliwszy okres ich życia w Amanie, pełen światła pod różnymi postaciami, ciepła i szczęścia nie zakłóconego niczym. Zamieszkała w komnatach Pani na Taniquetilu, z których jedna została przerobiona na jej pracownię, czasem też zaszywały się w leśnym domu elfki.  
Kiedy odwiedzały nadmorskie plemię, nie mogło się obejść bez wspólnego grania i śpiewania. Falmari, jeszcze zanim poznała Valierę, przekazali jej wiedzę o budowie łodzi i żeglowaniu, więc obowiązkowym elementem odwiedzin u nich były wyścigi na najmniejszych i najśmiglejszych spośród ich łodzi. Któregoś razu zostały u nich nieco dłużej. Wtedy, przy pomocy pieśni Vardy i wsparciu Lindarów Tinwë zbudowała własną łódź, niewielką, ale niezwykle śmigłą i zgrabną. Po jej sprawdzeniu i zwodowaniu oraz kilku odbytych wyścigach wypłynęły na niej na ocean - tylko we dwójkę. Spędziły tam dwa tygodnie, kontemplując niebo nad sobą pełne gwiazd i próbując ogarniać otwartymi umysłami wodne głębiny. Znalazł je Ulmo, który wiele im opowiadał o swoim królestwie. Wyprawa tak im się spodobała, że powtarzały ją potem od czasu do czasu.  
W tym okresie powstało też wiele nowych gwiazd, a te, które już istniały, jaśniały wyjątkowo silnym światłem.  
Któregoś dnia zaprowadziła Vardę długą drogą do samego serca prastarego bukowego lasu. Szły długo i powoli, nie spiesząc się, z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej otwierając na naturę, tak że kiedy dotarły na miejsce, były już z nią zupełnie zespolone. Wtedy też Varda czując jak drzewa pozdrawiają ją i dziękują za światło pod wszelakimi postaciami jakie im daje zatańczyła gwiezdny taniec – jak bowiem miała kłaniać się inaczej lasowi?  
Rozłożyła powoli ramiona i dała unieść się rytmowi bijącego spokojnie i miarowo serca ziemi. Każdy ruch wypływał gdzieś z jej wnętrza a zarazem z głębin Ardy, każdy kończył się wysoko nad nimi. Taniec jej był zupełnie inny od oficjalnych tańców elfów, bowiem każdy krok był przepełniony mocą, świadomością połączenia z uniwersum i każdy jej ruch był podziękowaniem dla Eru i zarazem tego żeńskiego ducha ziemi, o którym mówiła jej elfka. Valiera miała świadomość tego podwójnego istnienia i wiedziała, skąd się ono wywodzi. Bowiem Jedyny na początku czasu powierzając Valarom opiekę nad Ardą tchnął w nią również życie, moc i coś na kształt świadomości, niewątpliwie żeńskiej. Była to jedna z tajemnic znanych niewielu. Zdarzały się jednak istoty, które nie wiedząc o tym, instynktownie wyczuwały życie bijące w głębi Ardy - jak Tinwë czy elfowie leśni. W tańcu Pani dało się również widać wirowanie gwiazd na nieboskłonie.  
Elfka najpierw patrzała na jej ruch w niemym zachwycie a potem sama wzniosła ramiona i również zaczęła tańczyć, stając się zwierciadłem ruchów Valiery ale potem przyspieszając nieco jego rytm sama przejęła prowadzenie. Poruszały się teraz twarzą w twarz, bardzo blisko siebie, ale nie dotykając się w ogóle. Oddawały obydwie cześć Matce Ziemi świadomie i bardzo starannie a zarazem zupełnie bez kontrolowania ruchów, bo wiedziały, że najlepszym hołdem dla ziemi jest ten dawany z głębi siebie.  
Ile to trwało – trudno określić, nie było bowiem świadków tej niezwykłej modlitwy poza drzewami, które jednak nikomu nie zaszumiały ani słowa.  
Zdarzało im się również obserwować ruch ciał niebieskich leżąc na plaży albo próbować wypatrywać ich przy świetle Telperiona w spokojne i ciche srebrne godziny. Było wówczas niemożnością znaleźć je, Varda bowiem kiedy chciała, stawała się niewidzialna a elfka odziana w jeden z maskujących leśnych płaszczy własnego pomysłu była taka cały czas.  
Z czasem, kiedy elfka dostatecznie dobrze opanowała technikę gry na harfie – tej służącej do splatania zaklęć i tej zwykłej – zdarzało im się coraz częściej grywać na dwa instrumenty. Tinwë otrzymała wtedy rzadziej wśród elfów spotykaną harfę metalowostrunową, mniejszą niż należąca do Vardy, ale dającą niezwykle wyraźny, czysty i silny dźwięk. Zdarzyło się nawet kilka razy, że grały razem podczas oficjalnych świąt. Ich muzyka doskonale ze sobą współistniała, harmonijna i dzika zarazem. Nie próbowały bowiem kiełznać melodii, które wypływały z ich wnętrza, a wprost przeciwnie - zawsze za nimi podążały. I tak zielona pierwotna muzyka puszczy i ziemi splatała się z niebiańską melodią gwiazd i nieskończonych przestworzy. Czasami ścigały się ze sobą, która zagra piękniej i bardziej zachwyci słuchaczy, czasem grały na przemian, jednakże efekt był zawsze jednaki – oczarowani dźwiękami Quendi i Możni po jakimś czasie kompletnie tracili poczucie rzeczywistości. Czasami wzbogacały melodie śpiewem, Tinwë wtedy zawsze otwierała się na ziemię i pozwalała, żeby przepływająca przez nią moc zniewalała sł równie pięknie - a nawet znacznie piękniej – grały, kiedy były zupełnie same. Wtedy bowiem melodie ich harf oddawały mowę serc, niezwykle osobistą i przepełnioną najpiękniejszymi uczuciami, których część jedynie prezentowały, grając dla innych.  
Kiedy nie grały, Tinwë poświęcała się drzewnemu tworzeniu i rozwijaniu swych różnorodnych umiejętności. Tuż po wypiciu rosy Telperiona odkryły, że może teraz zarówno śpiewem jak i samym dotykiem dłoni lub poprzez narzędzia pisarskie i malarskie srebrzyć – posrebrzać lub też roziskrzać na srebrno – dotykane przez siebie przedmioty. Potrafiła ozdabiać je ornamentami roślinnymi i abstrakcyjnymi, które w zależności od jej woli srebrzyły się cały czas albo też rozjaśniają się srebrnym blaskiem w jakiś wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Napełniało ją to zdumieniem i radością i wciąż odkrywała nowe zastosowania dla swego srebrnego daru używając go głównie do pracy z drewnem.  
Tak oto upływał im czas; czas pokoju, którego wówczas być może w pełni nie doceniały; aż do dnia w którym to rada Valarów zadecydowała o przyszłości Ardy. Do dnia sądu nad Morgothem, Czarnym Nieprzyjacielem.

W tym też miejscu zakończę moją opowieść. Bowiem kiedy Możni ułaskawili go i wypuścili na wolność rozpoczęła się dla wszystkich istot żyjących na Ardzie zupełnie inna epoka (choć wtedy jedynie nieliczni przeczuwali ze tak będzie).Wyrok ich, choć sprawiedliwy i słuszny (kto wie, jakie zło mogłoby się stać gdyby uczynili inaczej), był po tysiąckroć przeklinany przez niezliczone rzesze żyjących później, miłujących światło i piękno.  
Czasy te należą do zupełnie innej opowieści.

Żegnajcie, czytający te słowa! Może kiedyś spotkamy się w zupełnie innym wymiarze, na zielonych łąkach Amanu, i wspólnie będziemy oczekiwać na uzdrowienie Dwóch Drzew. Żegnajcie!


End file.
